How to Lose a Vampire in 10 Days
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: Bella's assignment is to date a guy and do whatever it takes to make him dump her. The Cullen's have bet that Edward can't keep a girl for no more than 10days. With a job and Cullenfied bets on the line, falling in love isn't going to help.
1. Business and the Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**If this story line has already come out for Twilight please tell me. I don't want to seem like I'm copying or anything... I sort of am anyway... shrugs **

**AN: Bella is home from college for the summer. Renee and Charlie are still together. She has lived their all her life. And obviously the Cullen's are still vampires and have moved there in the last two years.**

Chapter 1

Bella's Business and the Bet.

**BPOV**

"I'm home Mom!" I called dragging my feet into the house. I laid down my purse and sank into the tan colored couch we've had ever since I could remember.

"Oh! How did it go sweetie? Did you get the job?" My mom squealed tagging Dad behind her.

I had only been home for three days from college and my mom was already trying to get me a job in town. Not to mention a couple of dates. Which I thourhgly disagreed to. Guys in Forks are good friends... nothing more.

"It was a good interview. I liked the setting and everyone was real nice. Mrs. Holloway says hi. And Mr. Jenkins was actually nice to me this time. I guess he missed me." I smiled dipping some chips in a dip my mom had set out.

"But did you get the job?" I could tell my mom was going out of her mind waiting for some new gossip to spread around the entire Olympic peninsula.

"Uh...no." I said turning my face so I couldn't see her expression and she couldn't see mine.

"NO? Why not! I bet it was that evil corrupt Mrs. Deny. She always had it in for me every since Charlie and I got married and now she is taking it out on you! I should give her a piece of my mind. Why wouldn't she let you in? You're bright and intelligent and way more reliable than Jessica! But no! She got a job there no questions asked! I mean honestly, who can put up with someone like her, a caniving little..."

"Mom. Calm down. Mrs. Deny offered me the job. She was really sweet and sincere. Take a chill pill." Another dip with chips. This left time for mom to ask the next obvious question.

"So... if you were offered the job... what happened?" My dear mother was thoroughly confused.

"I didn't want it. It's not my style. So I graciously turned it down. I mean the banking business has never been my thing."

"So why did you go to the interview?" Mom's eyebrows puckered.

I laughed and put both hands on my mom's shoulders. "Because, mother. You told me to."

"Oh... I guess that's true." She blushed and moved on. "So what is your type of job?"

"Well, seeing that I'm in school for journalism... a job at the local newspaper or something in that area would be nice..." This dip was really quite good. "I actually have to have a journalist job as one of the things I have to do for the course I'm taking next semester. Either do a little low pay freelance or work at the school paper... and the lader is not an option." I shivered at the thought of working with all those up-tight classy people rubbing their snobby and snotty noises in every word I wrote.

"Well I know somebody that works at the Peninsula Periodical." Charlie joined in on the conversation once his wife had settled in and calmed down with the cheesy goodness of the dip she made. **[Peninsula Periodical isn't an actual newspaper... I just thought it was catchy**

"No thanks guys. I just want to relax this summer. I feel like I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in forever. I haven't even had time to have a total college experience. And I've been there two and a half years!" I stretched out on the couch. The mention of sleep was making me tired. "It's fun though. A challenge but I've always loved thoughs." I was getting really comfortable on the ancient tan couch. "Writing on a short notice is harder than if looks. It doesn't always just come to you. But at Peperdine they force it out of you. Ugh... Professor Kenly is sooo unreasonable." I was speaking into a new throw pillow at this point. My train of thought was slipping. "One time he wanted us to go outside and ask someone what color the... the... the moon was and what cheese they liked on their computers." The last sentence was complete nonsense because I got it mixed up with other thoughts I had. But they didn't make sense either... so I slipped into unconsciousness without a fight.

-- -- ----- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day I spent it with mom shopping for new clothes. Dad wanted the day with me as well but when he found out what Mom and I had planned he stepped down saying that he had already made plans to fish with Billy. But I don't remember ever when Dad went fishing in the afternoon.

Eleven stylish tops, five sweaters, seven pairs of pants, four new pairs of shoes, and a bill Mom didn't let me see later, we were on out way home with some cheesy chick flicks in our hands ready to watch Dad run to the nearest place that will make him feel more manly.

"Hey kid! Wow, that's a lot of bags. Need any help?" Dad staggered to the door holding it open for us.

"Eh, naw we got it. We women have amazing arm strength when it comes in handy." I said dropping an American Eagle bag on the floor.

"And when she says 'handy' she means when the new outdoor class collection from A&F is on the line." Mom said with a smile. Also dropping the many shopping bags at her feet.

Dad just nodded and smiled completely oblivious of what we were talking about.

"Oh I almost forgot, some lady called. She wanted to talk to you. I don't know what about but I wrote her number on the pad." Charlie said casually on his way to the TV probably to watch some basketball or something.

I stumbled over to the corded phone by the kitchen. I faintly heard my mom's voice say, "Ei, Ei, we're not watching that tonight. We're watching this." Then I heard a groan from my father.

I dialed the number on the sticky pad. It didn't look familiar.

"Hello, Cherry Lovis, who is speaking?" I perky yet athorative voice spoke through.

"Um, this is Bella, Bella Swan. I heard that you tried to contact me earlier." It was more like a question. I could never trust Dad's not taking ability.

"Oh! The student from Peperdine yes. Yes. This is Cherry Lovis, the editor of _Makeshift_ Magazine."

"Oh...okay. Is there something I can do for you?" I had a creeping suspicion of what this conversation was going to be about.

"Well, we know that next semester your going to need a journalistic job and I've been reading through the résumés of your fellow classmates. And I've read yours and it blew my mind and I would like to offer you a job working for this magazine." I nodded not letting it all sink in yet. "It's nothing huge. Just a few articles here and there. It's more like freelancing but it should work out for you and your schedule. A couple of 2,000 word articles a month at most. It's all we're looking for. And we'll pay you our internship price."

I nodded again. It seemed very reasonable. But I still had some questions, it still seemed a bit shaky to me. "We are you located?"

"We are in the Santa Barbra area but you can just send in your material in the mail or e-mail whatever works for you."

"And how many articles exactly would I have to write? I like to be very punctual and exact."

"Well if we like what your first assignment is we'll keep you on a retainer and whenever we have something we think you can handle we'll send it your way. The retainer is if we REALLY love what you did with your first assignment."

"Okay... um, do you normally do phone interviews. Just wondering."

"With students we do. We feel like it's easier on everybody."

"Okay, and what type of magazine is... um, Makeshift?"

"It's a glamour, tabloid, all around girl mag."

Not my type of writing exactly but in this business I couldn't afford to be picky.

"And what would the first assignment be?"

"I'll let you know if you accept the job." A pause ensued.

"Can you hold for just a moment? I need to consult my best-friend."

"Sure, but I can only talk for another four minutes. I have clients coming in."

"Mom!" I shouted after a covered the mouthpiece. She slipped into the room and I filled her in on everything.

"Of course! Take it! How many offers are you going to get without an official interview." My mother squealed.

"Yeah but what about the first assignment. It could make or break me and what if it's really ridiculous." I was whining now.

"Oh it would be so much fun! Come take it!" The smiled with pure excitement in her mind.

"Cherry?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, have you made a decision?"

"Yup. I'm in."

"Great! Welcome and good luck! Do you want to hear your first piece?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"How to lose a guy in ten days."

"What?"

"Your going to write an article on what the best techniques are to get rid of a guy in ten days."

"Why?" That seemed like a stupid idea. Why would someone want to have a guy get rid of them, can't the girls just get rid of them their selves?

"It's fun! And we've had a lot of women ask for this type of thing. I'm sure it'll be a big hit. And with what I've seen with your other works I'm sure you'll be great."

I was speechless. This has to be a joke.

"Well, I have to go. I'll e-mail you the details. Talk to you later."

My mom burst out hardly before Cherry hung up. "We should celebrate! Let's go to that new bar... oh what's it called... Dawn & Dusk. Yeah that's it."

The whole thing was very strange... not normal. I hung the receiver up and turned to my mom still a bit dumbfounded.

"Know any single guys I can mess with?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- 0 0 0 0 --- --- --- --- --- 0 0 0 0 0--- --- ---- ---- 0 0 0 0 --- --- --- --- ---

**EPOV**

"You have to admit that was pretty hilarious." Emmett howled coming out of the Sun and Ski store "I don't think I've ever seen a girl her age pee in her pants so easily."

"Poor thing. Edward you didn't have to scare the beekeepers out of her like that." Esme cooed.

"It wasn't my fault she just happened to be in the exact spot I wanted to be." I shrugged. "I honestly didn't know she was there. Everyone in that store smelled the same and they're all over the place. I must be losing it or something."

Everyone just laughed.

"The look on her face. PRICELESS! And then you went and picked her up and she fainted again!" Emmett couldn't get enough. He was running the scene over in his head. Over and Over and Over.

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed themselves on this trip." Alice pouted. We ran out of the store earlier than she would have liked. My little incident stopped us short. We could have gone on but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't shut-up.

Alice shot me a hate filled glance. Jasper calmed her and Emmett down.

"The poor dear though..." Esme just said.

"Come on mom. You have to admit it was pretty funny." Rosalie chimed in.

"I think it's awful. Edward really." She gave me a disapproving look.

"Yeah, we all know you're too desperate but man don't you like to advance quick?" Emmett joked.

I growled as we jumped into the car and sped off toward the interstate. "Why is everyone picking on me? It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to. If I knew she was there I wouldn't have..."

"You wouldn't have made her faint and pee in her pants... twice. Once for scaring her and once for charming her out of her mind." Jasper grinned enjoying that someone else was the center of attention for doing something concerning humans.

"Okay, Okay. You guys win. I have trouble with the ladies." I was humoring them, and they did find it humorous. "But everyone of you would have had the same reaction out of her."

"I don't know about that." Alice trilled. "Remember when we went to see that movie and you and Carlisle went to get the tickets and the girl standing behind you stepped back a couple of steps, after staring at you."

Jasper laughed. "I remember that girl. She didn't know why but she was scared of you."

"And the other time at the library at school, you, Emmett and Rosy were in the reference section and that poor old lady! She didn't see it coming. I wonder if she is al right now. That heart attack was unusual." Alice said very matter-of-factly. "Course, vampires in the library are unusual too."

We all laughed. And soon all the funny memories of humans and me arose. It was hilarious for the person not on the butt end of the jokes.

We were home now and Rosy and Jasper were filling in Carlisle on the pee girl incident.

"... And then when she finally came back, she saw Edward's arms around her holding her up. And she fainted AGAIN!" The rounds of laughter never ceasing.

"Ha-ha, that's like the time when Edward was an intern at the hospital and Alexia Micelle was on duty watching over Beth and both of them screamed when Edward came into the room and Alexia spilled the smoothie in her hands and Beth throw-up and we had to give her another shot of sedatives."

Laughing. Laughing. Laughing. ha-ha.. Very funny. It was all getting really old.

"You know I bet Edward couldn't keep a girl for more than ten days." Emmett boomed. If he were human I would have suspected him drunk.

"Oh yeah? For how much?" I said without thinking. Gambling faces were pulled on by everyone.

"I bet that you can't date a girl and keep her for ten days for... ten thousand dollars... and sixty eight cense." Emmett said quite sober now.

"All right, I bet twenty-four thousand I can." I took the money out of my pocket and placed it on the decorative bowl on the coffee table. Soon everybody was putting money in the pot making the total winnings just under one million.

"All right Edie, we're going to get you a date!" Rosy clapped along with Alice as they danced around in circles.

"You do realize this is all very immature and unethical." I stated.

"But it's fun!" Alice giggled trying to get me off my feet and join them but my feminine- girly side didn't feeling like skipping at the moment.

Esme just had a smug smile on her face. Her thoughts were trying to keep me out of what was really going on through her head. But I had a pretty good idea she was happy I was trying to date a girl even though it was someone human and for only ten days.

I was actually thinking, they didn't rule out dating vampires. They just said I had to go out with a girl for at least ten days. Maybe I could go to Alaska and see Tanya...

"No, no Edward! No vampire girls! That's a deal breaker right there. It's no fun! Even though watching Tanya's face would be funny... You have to be with a human girl. Vampire girls are off limits." Alice chirped. "Plus, I really don't think there is a dating service for vampires."

Chuckle chuckle chuckle.

I sighed.

"How much time do I have?"

"Meh, it doesn't matter. You have to met a girl first." Rosy announced.

"EHEAHEHAEHEOOOOW!" Alice jumped higher than I've ever seen her go. "We need to go shopping for datable clothes!" I groaned.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" I asked. The clothes on my back seemed nice enough. Alice wouldn't let me walk out the door if I wasn't wearing something designer.

"Well... yeah... but what's the fun in that?" Alice said plainly.

"Oh where indeed?" Sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

A car load full of clothes that I was likely never going to wear later, we went home and Alice was all ready picking out my outfit to go to the bar I was supposedly going to. _Dawn & Dusk._

**AN: Okay what do you think so far? Would you like me to go on with the story? I have another story I need to finish, but I can also work on this one too. Review! Review! I know it's kind of silly, cuz it's just one chapter, but just say that you would like me to continue or something... or that someone else has already taken this plot.**


	2. Dawn&Dusk

**Okay, I thought I would have another chapter out sometime mid week, cuz of various reasons that are rather boring. But here I am. So enjoy! It's not that funny, actually it's probably not very funny at all I'm sorry to say. More romance than anything. I was having trouble writing this so hopefully it won't suck too badly. **

**p.s Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm surprised I got so many on the first chapter. Thank you guys! **

**p.s.s Bella's character is more like how I wished it were. I little more out-going and whatnot.**

**BPOV**

"You've got to be kidding me. I am not wearing that!" My mom handed me a tube top and a mini skirt. "This is so wrong on so many different ways. One, its kind of chilly up here, two, this is my mom handing me these clothes, and three, do you wants me to look like a hooker?" I was shocked and slightly nauseated. "Why is this even in the house? How about I wear some jeans. And this." I held up a black and white stripped, long sleeve top. My mom gave it approval and looked a little embarrassed about her first suggestion.

"You haven't called anyone and told them to make their sons go there have you?" I asked suspiciously. "It would be a waste of time anyway. It would only last for ten days."

"Yea, but I mean after all this, maybe, you might like them, and I mean him." My mom said while folding a pair of already folded pants.

"Nope, no can do mom. It's kind of against the rules to fall in love with my assignment. And as I've said a million times, Forks guys are not my type. And really, do you want me to write about one of you friends sons anyway?" I was trying not to explode in anger at my mom at the moment. We had a strange relationship. I liked it. Though it's kind of hard to explain to normal people. It gets kind of weird when I say, 'oh here is my best friend. Guys, meet my mom.'

"Well, it doesn't matter because I didn't even ask anyone to come to the bar. I was just trying to understand why you wouldn't go out with the guys here." She blushed. My mom was blushing almost more than me these past few days. Weird.

"Mom, I know how much you would love it if I married a guy from Forks so that we would always be close together... but I just don't like them that way. So that's why were going to a bar in Port Angeles." I said while grabbing a shiny metallic purse.

"Actually your using the 'royal we'." My mom blushed for the bijilinth time today.

"What! You not coming with me?! Okay, you've gotta be kidding me. I can't do this by myself. Of course your coming with me. How could you think other wise? Dating isn't my thing mom!"

"Well it's not mine either sweetie. I've only dated three guys in my entire life! And that was in high school!" She sighed and then smiled. "And your not going alone. Jess and Ang are going with you as well. I called them earlier and there going to be there at six. So you better go now."

My mom glanced at the clock by my bed.

"Thanks mom. You're a lifesaver. I'll be home around eleven or midnight at most." I called as I ran downstairs after giving my mother a hug.

"Oh, your not coming home till you have a target." She giggled.

"Okay, and if I see Mike or Tyler there I won't be coming home altogether." I said while heading towards the coat rack.

"I said I didn't set up anything!" She sounded offended... but she blushed breaking her cover.

"Mom, here's the phone. Call it off." I handed her our old white home phone. She sighed and dialed a number.

As I opened the door I heard her say, "Mrs. Newton. Yea, she caught me."

I laughed almost angry as I stumbled to my car.

-- --- --- --- ---- -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Bella!" I heard Angela and Jess yell in unison as they ran to give me a hug.

"I haven't heard from you since forever! How's school in California? What are the guys like down there? Do you have a boyfriend down there? Oh my gosh! What color hair does he have?"

"Whoa Jess," I laughed. "Slow down, lets go inside and talk. And no I do not have a boyfriend."

She looked disappointed. Ang just smiled at her friend a little embarrassed. I liked Angela. She is such a contrast to Jessica. I love them both to death of course...

"Okay, so how's school going."? Jess went to her usual interrogations as we sat at a both in the corner, with a perfect view of who was coming in and who was at the bar.

"We'll it's going. I'm doing the best I can. I haven't really had time to do anything else. So I don't have that much to tell you guys. Unless you want to hear about the differences of wording sentencing." They shook their heads.

"So, what is it your trying to do again? I know your not usually the bar type." Jess could talk, text, flirt, and sip her margarita all at the same time.

"Yea, it's an thing I have to do for my job. It's kind of cruel. I have to go out with a guy and try to have him dump me before ten days is up. By any means necessary. But it shouldn't be too hard. I'll just give him a hard time and. i don't know pretend i have another boyfriend or something." I shrugged. "I just want this over with. It's so mean. So, that's why my heart is going to be on total lock down. I'm a horrible actress, but if I don't get my emotions mixed into things it shouldn't be to hard." I eye the door of the bar, I just saw it open. "Oh, I think someone just came in." All of us went quiet as we eyed the doorway looking for whoever came in.

"Oh there they are." Angela spoke pointing to a couple of people. But we could tell they were double dating. We all sighed and giggled at the thought of us on edge to find a suitable guy for me to date.

" That's strange." Jess shrugged. "But I get to say if you should go for a guy or not."

"Okay, but what are your requirements." I said uneasily.

'We'll he has to be cute and sort of good looking."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, he can't be too good-looking, or else it would be way to hard to resist him and make him go away." Jess said very matter-of-factly.

"That's true. You got a point."

"Yup, but no one ugly either. I just can't let you stoop so low."

"Okay. No one ugly or under average, and nobody that's a total hottie. Okay I think I can do that."

"All right, and the total hotties you have to let go, they are free meat for me." Jess said with mock-wicked.

Ang and I laughed as our appetizers arrived. "Oh and my name for tonight will be Jackie. I'm on an undercover story so I need an undercover name... and plus I don't want somebody that doesn't meet Jess's standards trying to contact me."

"That makes sense... Jackie." Angela smiled along with Jess. This was like a big blown out game for them.

We all kept our eyes out for any material Jess would find acceptable. But every guy that we thought would be good was already with some girl and thoroughly entranced with her. Time passed and we were done with dessert when we decided to check in the other rooms maybe there were some guys we missed coming in.

As we walked towards the back the door opened with more people coming in. I didn't turn around knowing that they were all in a group and untouchable.

"Let's check in here." I said dully pulling Ang and Jess by the arm. They kept on staring towards the door and I think Jess started drooling. "Guys! Snap out of it!" I called waving my hands in front of their eyes. No reaction what so ever. I tried to see what they were gazing at... or goggling at. Three people just stepped in. 'People' didn't seem the right words. Angels seemed more like it. They were ridiculously gorgeous. There was a tiny girl with short spiky hair, standing next to her was a tall mysterious blonde... man (I guess he could be considered a man) with his arms around the short girl. The next one was a huge guy that looked like he lifted weights for a living.

"Wow, there gorgeous." I couldn't whisper out loud. My friends just nodded and drooled a little more when the next two people came in with them. A girl that looked like she should be in Hollywood instead of Forks and probably the most amazing looking guy I've ever seen in my life. He looked our direction and smirked. His eyes were the strangest color I've ever seen as were his hair. I blushed and punched Jess and Ang in the arm trying to get them to stop ogling as well.

"Well you can stare all you want. I'm going to find someone targetable." I laughed shakily as I went towards the back room.

No luck. Oh wait there's a guy back here. No girl with him that's good. Right?

"Hello," He said to me when I walked over. I had no idea what I was doing and I really wished Jess was there or even Ang.

"Hey." I smiled weakly back. "My name is-"

"Yeah, not interested in that." He cut me off. "Let's just go to my place." He had a creepy smile and a wicked light in his eye.

"Oh, sorry. Can't. My mommy doesn't let me go over to strangers' houses." I smiled like a little kid and walk back out of the room. Creep sicko. My mom always told me to blame things on her for stuff like this and I decided to play it up and act like a kid while doing so that they would think I was crazy and wouldn't try to object.

I faintly heard him say, "What your mom don't know, don't hurt her." But I was long gone with record-breaking speed.

I was in the main room and saw Jess walk over towards the Angel. I tried to get closer and hear what was going to be said. The angel noticed she was coming near and turned in his bar stool to talk to her. His face was... I couldn't tell what emotion was on it. There was such a range of them I couldn't tell. I think I saw a little annoyance, relief, grief, embarrassment, but that couldn't be right. Guys can't have that many emotions at once. Jess was her usual self, perky, confident, and very obvious.

"Hey!" Jess rang. "I'm Jessica." She sat at the stool next to him. He took a deep breath and smiled. I could tell it was forced.

"Hello Jessica. My name is Kenny." He held out his hand. She shook it happily. He seemed pleased.

"So, who are the people you're with?" Jess asked looking at the short girl and blonde guy also at the bar. She looked back at Kenny right in the face for the first time, but as she stared she didn't look so confident.

He noticed this and his next words were very careful.

"They are my family. In a way." He puckered his eyebrows looking defeated with something.

"Oh... well, I have to get back to my friends. Um... nice, nice talking to you Kenny." Then Jess hopped off the stool and fast walked away, blushing almost as bad as me.

I was about to go after her when Ang came up behind me.

"Hey girl. Would you mind if I went across the street to the little homemade store real quick?" Angela said in a very sweet voice. To be honest I don't know how anybody ever talked her into coming here. I knew she was probably a little uncomfortable.

"Yea, that's fine. Go ahead. We should be done soon anyway. I'll see you in about twenty minutes." She smiled and headed out the door.

I turned towards the way Jessica headed but realized she probably didn't want anybody to talk to her right now. Though I was insanely curious as to why she acted so strangely. Almost scared.

But I kept walking, passing the two angels that Kenny was with. The short black-headed girl gave me a funny look I didn't quite know how to decipher. But I couldn't think about it too long because I tripped on my own two feet and landed on my back.

"Ow" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" I musical voice called out that could only belong to one of the Angles'. A pale wonderful hand came into my view, wanting me to grab onto it.

As I got up leaning on his hand, I said "Thanks. Yea, I'm fine. It happens... a lot." I smiled looking at Kenny square in the face. Wow... gorgeous. "You'd think I'd be used to it now."

I shook my head.

He laughed the most beautiful laugh. I could just smile at him.

I tried to give us some space but I almost tripped again. 'Almost' because his hand reached out and caught my back before I could lean back more than an inch.

"Thanks again." I half smiled at him blushing, very embarrassed.

He just watched me like he was waiting for something to happen. His hand was still on my back. Just... waiting for something, some sort of reaction to come out of me. But it obviously wasn't coming.

The angel got out of his reverie and removed his hand from my back only to hold it out in front of me.

"Excuse me. My name is Eli, Eli Brandon." He smiled a strange smile. It stirred a bunch of emotions in me. _Lock down. Lock down. I'm supposed to be on lock down. I thought his name was Kenny. Oh well. He's doing the exact same thing I'm doing._ I just decided to know him as Eli, because he looked more like an Eli than a Kenny.

"Oh! Jackie. I'm Jackie." I shook his hand. Barley coming up with the name I had for the night.

"You don't look like a Jackie." Eli smiled.

"Neither do you."

We both laughed.

"Here have a seat." He patted the stool next to him.

I didn't really know what I was doing when I sat down. I just hoped Jessica wouldn't get mad that I was talking to him.

"I hear all the margaritas are good... though the best part is the olive." He smiled.

"Ah, that is what they say. Which is sad, cuz nobody ever eats the olives anyway." I smiled back. He was hard to resist.

"That's what they say." His eyes twinkled. "You don't drink do you?" It was more like a challenge of his perceptiveness.

I shook my head.

" No, didn't think so. Your too smart for that." He was trying to figure me out. Studying me. Trying to understand me. I hate to admit it. But it was kind of nice. He was nice. He looks nice. More than nice. It was so different talking to him than any other guy. I felt... safe.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked rather blunt.

Eli looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing in the Olympic peninsula? You don't fit. The guys here are dull and ordinary... all of them." I rubbed my forehead like I head a headache.

He just chuckled.

"I like it here. It's very fresh. A lot of natural beauty." He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. **[Is Edward flirting? Why I do believe so. **"Why are you here?" Eli asked me.

"College break. Forks is the only place I would want to go. Home." I sighed.

He nodded his head, thinking something. "Oh, Forks. Hmm, you don't fit. All the girls here are full of themselves and very much the same."

I laughed. "I agree. What's wrong with the people here! Talking is a chore and dating is absolutely abominable." I stated.

"Well," Eli started. "We're talking and it doesn't seem like a chore. Maybe we could date and it wouldn't be abominable." He said quietly.

I sighed. "Probably. But no can do. Sorry." I was truly sorry. But I crushed it instantly. Lock down.

He looked at me startled. "Why not?"

I giggled. "Because you're exactly in the range of guys I'm not allowed to date." I tried to keep the sadness from my voice. When I saw the question bubbling in his face I beat him to it. "Don't ask. It's a long story that I am certainly not going to tell you." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Okay then I won't ask. But may I question as to what is in your range?"

"Well, no one ugly, and no one ridiculously good-looking." I took a sip out of the water bottle I carried with me, trying not to blush.

"Oh, don't tell me. I'm ugly." He had mock-sadness fill his face but it broke when I began to laugh and he joined me.

"Quite the opposite really." I blushed. "But I'm serious. I probably should leave and try and find a guy that fits my standards." I smiled wickedly at him. "It was great to meet you, Eli. Sorry you're not more plain looking. Actually. I'm glad you're not in my standards. You wouldn't want to date me." I bit my tongue. "Uh... I gotta go!" I stood up from my bar stool and shot my hand towards him. "Nice to meet you Eli. Have a good time finding another abnormal girl. " I said very straight forward and walked away. When I was 2/4ths to my table, I turned around and said. "Good-bye... Kenny." I smiled at him snorting inside. He shook with laughter as he realized I heard his conversation with Jess earlier. I stalked the rest of the way there powerfully managing not to trip on something.

I left a tip on the table and went to find Jess. I didn't have to look long because she stumbled out of a room laughing with some 'new friends'. She's had one too many beers. I sighed and walked over to her and lead her to the front door. My hand on Jess's back pushing her to go on. Ignoring the dumb voices of guys that arose when I took Jess from them, we almost made it to the exit.

"Jackie! Wait!" I heard a musical voice call. I kept heading out but I remembered that was supposed to be my name and the musical voice was a dead give away as to who it was.

"Can I at least get your number?" He asked almost pleading.

I just looked at him and sighed. "I would but they are all crooked and broken. I'm getting somebody to fix them." I joked. He apparently didn't get it so I smiled and laughed until he joined in with me, an exasperated look on his face.

I turned around and kept pushing Jess towards her car not wanting to feed the temptation. Jess certainly couldn't drive so I was ready to drive her myself but Angela was already there. I forgot they rode together.

I handed Jess over Angela and said; " I won't probably see you tomorrow. I'll need to devise a new plan to get my job done. See you guys later. I hope Jess will still be able to work tomorrow." I felt kind of guilty of the hangover she was bound to get tomorrow morning.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the tiniest little drink will get Jess tipsy. She'll be fine don't worry." Angela smiled her smile that made everyone feel better.

"Okay. We'll I guess I'll see you when I see you." I waved as I walked over to my car.

But there was someone there. I thought it was Eli for a second, almost hoping it was Eli, but it was that creepy sex-craved guy in the small room. I gasped.

"Hello again babe." He snarled, but I guess it was supposed to be a smile...

He came a little closer and reached out his hands. His beady eyes were wickedly undressing me.

Crap! The entrance to the bar was on the other side of the building. I would have to run fast to get they're... but he may catch up... no he would catch up. I was frozen still, I couldn't think right now. It was so sudden! So unexpected. That's the way it usually happened. But what if he had a gun! He was closer than one foot away from me now and I could smell the beer polluting the air around him. He reached out a hand that caressed my cheek. Come on! Think! This can't be happening! Wait what is happening? Maybe I'm just overreacting.

"Um, excuses me but I would like to get into my car now." I said trying to be polite but I couldn't stop the venom in it.

"Oh, that's not necessary. We can do it my car, baby." He grinned the wicked disgusting grin as his hand pressed over my hair. I shivered disgusted but I suppose he thought it was in pleasure.

"Excuse me but I think your making her rather uncomfortable." The most beautiful voice filled the air and I breathed relived. I felt immediately safer knowing that Eli was there even though this sicko was still in front of me.

"And who are you?" He said the beer breath rolling out of him.

"My name is Edward Cullen and if you don't step away from her in two seconds you won't remember how to tie your shoes." He said in the most threatening voice. It was so sexy. Edward. That name seemed to fit him like a glove. I bet that was his real name. **[Yes! I can finally say Edward again! I don't like typing Kenny or Eli...**

The guy in front of me backed off and walked away in to the darkness. I shivered again just thinking about him.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was so concerned. "Are you cold?"

I just stared into his eyes. And suddenly I found myself flying into him. Hugging him like my life depended on it. He didn't object. After the shock of my movement her wrapped his hands around me squeezing me even harder to him. When I fully realized what I was doing I blushed and pulled myself away.

"Uh... sorry about that. Um... thank you. Thanks. Huh, that doesn't even really cover it. I really owe you one." I looked at my feet.

"Yes you do. You do owe me one." He also stepped back a couple of steps keeping a safe distance between us.

"Whatever you want." I said unthinkingly.

"Okay," Edward smiled a breathtaking grin. "We go on a date." He said so confidently. I almost agreed to it. But then realization hit me. If I date him I have to make him dump me. Stupid job.

But then I thought back to the way he acted to Jessica. He seemed like a player. I've seen 'em before. They seem all nice and friendly but then... we'll I'd been hurt by players before so I was feeling better about this. I was ready to have fun with this. But if he were a player he would just leave me right after he got what he wanted... so I just won't give him that. I though maliciously.

I know I should be a little bit more grateful but this was my job... I looked up at him and smiled

"Why not! I don't care anymore about my stupid rules. Let's go on a date." I smiled warmly. I was still going to kick myself for doing this but it could be fun.

"Very good." He looked relieved. "How about Bella Italian tomorrow at six." I knew that restaurant, it was somewhere in Port Angeles.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would rather not drive all the way over here again." I looked at my wrists trying to avoid his eyes.

"Okay, how about... pizza." He was trying to come up with something he thought I might like. Pizza was easy. Everybody loves pizza. Except him for some reason. He seemed to cringe when he said it.

"Okay. Pizza then." There was only one pizza shop in Forks so that narrowed down the choices. "I'll meet you there at six then." I was already formulating plans on how to annoy the crap out of him. "Al right. I better go now. My mom wanted me home by... sometime."

Edward just laughed. "That's what mine said."

I laughed with him. "Well good-bye." I turned around to open the driver's side of my car, but Edward's lips were right at my ear.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered seductively. I zipped around.

"How did you know my name?!" But he was already gone.

---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[AN: Okay so review! I have lots of fun in store for upcoming chapters... except I kind of feel bad for what I'm about to make Bella do. I really was getting to like her in this story.**

**Anyway, I was also thinking of writing this chapter from Edward's POV. Just to get his side of the story and what the rest of the Cullen's were thinking. It would be shorter though. If you want EPOV just say so in your reviews and if I get enough I will.**

**Okay so get to reviewing!**


	3. Party Pooper don't kill me for this

**Okay, I am sooo sorry for the 2****nd**** chapter 3****rd**** chapter mix-up. I don't even know how to explain how things got mixed up. But they should be fixed now... I think.**

**Any who, I'm really sorry, I know I had some very depressed people when they found out that the 3****rd**** chapter was the same as the second And there were a lot of gramical errors too. I'll always have some, but the 2****nd**** chapter had an annoying amount. Sorry about that too.**

**I'm kicking myself in the butt right now because I have to make Bella act... crazy, freakish... total bi-polar and it should be funny... but one of those painfully humorous things. Okay, I've said way too much like usual. Go ahead and read the story-**

"That's not good enough. It looks totally fake." Jess said and my mother nodded in agreement. Right now I was practicing being a total nutcase in front of my vanity mirror.

"How about saying... Let's go have a party with the molecules." My mom chirped.

"What the crap mom? That doesn't make any sense... what so ever... I am not saying that." My arms crossed in front of me. Defiant till the end.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's start from the beginning. What are you going to say when he meets you at the pizza parlor." Angela paced back and forth, as nervous as I was.

"I run up to him and yell---

--00—00—00—00—00—time travel—00—00—00—00—time travel—00—00—00

"Edward you're here!" I skipped to him and stopped right before touching him.

"Um...yes. Have _you _been waiting?" He said trying to cover up his shock at my squeal of welcome. I was actually eight minutes late.

"Only for seven hours." I said dreamily, very wispy... like a crazy lovesick person. I tried so hard no to giggle when his face scrunched up, entirely confused. It was easier to look at him this way maybe I could get through this without a mental-breakdown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said bemused. He held out a chair for me and I graciously took it without any incident... till he started to walk away.

"Oh wait! Don't leave! Please stay." I pleaded. Putting on a face I mastered in the bathroom.

"I... was only going to get... the pizza." He just stared at my puppy-dog face, completely unbalanced.

**[I have to say, this is kind of fun messing with poor Edward. He is so used to being able to read minds and has no idea what this girl is doing.**

I perked up immediately. "Oh! Pizza! Okay then. Go ahead. I'll wait." I said putting my hands under my chin and smiling so innocently at him.

He came back with one pizza, half plain cheese, half Canadian bacon. Edward set the box in front of me looking very wearily at what I was going to do next. I decided that there was not going to be any funny business while I was eating. That's just not cool and ruins my appetite.

I picked up a piece and noticed that Edward didn't get any. I gave him a look that said go ahead. When he just shrugged it off, I couldn't resist being in my mode but to say sweetly, "Edward, why aren't you eating?" He shrugged again and mumbled something about not hungry. So I opened my throat and yelled, "Eat it!" He nearly jumped out of his seat.

I was getting way to into this. I had better slow it down before they call the cops on me.

If he was puzzled before he was certainly discombobulated now. I felt so bad for the guy. If only he listened to me when I said he didn't want to date me. This was going to be the worst week of his life. I was doing something close to how they torture people. Always keeping them off balanced. Like good cop, bad cop. only I played senile cop.

I didn't bug out during the rest of the time I was eating. Edward nibbled a little bit of his pizza, I could tell he didn't like pizza but didn't want to upset me by not eating it like I... ordered.

I think he was almost back to normal and just a little on edge when I was done with my seventh slice.

He seemed strangely determined to make this work, so I knew I had to work twice as hard to make it impossible. I set down my slice and took one last sip of relaxed coke. I sighed and looked at Edward with an odd light in my eyes that my mom trained me on this morning.

He gulped knowing I was going back into psycho mode. _He's going to learn quickly that the only time he'll have peace with me is when I'm eating._

He said quickly before I could say anything, "How long have you lived in Forks."

I was ready for his questions. "OH! Forks is just the cutest place they even have a shootin range." I said in a really fake southern accent. **[No offense to anyone. I'm a southerner too** "and it's SO green!" I raised my voice at the end to a squeak, like I was talking to a baby. I couldn't help but slowly grin while I watched his face twist into this thing of utter annoyance and bewilderment. Poor guy. I didn't even answer his question. Which was my plan...

"Where do you go to college?" Edward said trudging through this.

"California." I said so plainly and took a sip of coke.

Edward just looked down as if to say, 'what have I gotten into'. Annoyance was written all over his face. I was impressed he was still trying to be polite.

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly blurted out. "Do you know what I love?" I didn't give him time to respond. "I love wicker baskets." I smiled like I was completely oblivious of Edward's face of disbelief. "Well, don't you."

He sighed and forced a smile. "Yes, wicker baskets are essential to everybody and should have more popularity." I just grinned at him. I think I heard him say under his breath, 'You're a basket.'

Edward got up from his chair. "Excuse me but I have to go to he bathroom." He mustered out and then turned, heading for the men's restroom.

_Wow. Did I already scare him off that easily? He was probably trying to figure out an exit route from where he was. Man, that was fun but not really a challenge. Maybe I should lessen up on the first date. Just a little. But I could just say that I've done it. And write the article... but this didn't leave hardly any materiel. Dang, I'll have to do this again. Well, at least it ended quickly he was a really amazing guy._

--- --- --- --- ----

**EPOV**

"Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom." And glided away from 'her'.

_This girl was completely insane! What happened to the girl I met last night! I can't do this. Sure she is perfectly fine with me, but that's the only good thing she has going with her... well she does have a wonderful smile and her eyes are gorgeous... but I can't do this. I'm leaving. Where is a window?_

My phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward don't you dare leave! This counts as you one of many dates with her. Trust me she was the only one it that place that didn't freak-out when she looked, or touched you. You can't leave now. Everyone is here, wanting a play by play. Not matter what you do, you cannot dump her! Just get through this okay. I can tell she isn't going to dump you either. So if you just put up with her for nine more days. You're free."

I groaned. "Have you seen what she's doing? She is a total... I don't even know. She is completely different... ugh, this is so ridiculous. Why did I make this stupid bet in the first place?"

"Hey look on the bright side." Alice tried to comfort me. "At least you don't have to worry about her breaking up with you."

"That's the good part?" I sighed.

"Well, actually I just got a vision and she won't be so dramatic anymore. I think she is lessening up."

"What does that mean. That she can turn he craziness off and on? Oh, how I wish I could read her mind this would be so much easier..." I groaned softly.

"Hey, you better get back in there she is planning on leaving. And if you want to win you have to move! Oh invite her over to play a game or something."

"What?! Why on earth would I do that?" I stuttered.

"Just do it!" Alice sang and then hung up the phone.

"Great" I breathed and headed out of the door.

Bella was sitting at the table, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh! You came back." She said with a mix of relief and grief.

"Yeah, we really only started talking. So, what do you do for fun around here?" He seemed to be forcing this out.

"Well, I don't know, I mainly just read a lot. There is always shopping," I could tell Alice was probably already planning a shopping trip with her now. "Huh... I can't really think of anything else." She looked genuinely stumped.

"Well, how about coming to my place to play some games or something." I sighed. _Trust Alice. Trust Alice. Trust Alice. _

"Oh no thanks I'm kind of busy tonight... maybe another time." She blushed very faintly. It was really quite adorable. Maybe this could work out. If she didn't act all insane. This was okay.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella looked into her hands.

"Yes. Go ahead." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to ask something silly, like whether I preferred molecules or atoms.

"How did you know my name?" I could tell it was killing her.

"Oh that. Well, I," hmm. How could I explain? "One of your friends said it sometime last night." That was as good as it was going to get. I really heard Angela's thoughts, she was worried where 'Bella' was and why she wasn't around her.

"Oh." That was all she said for awhile. I saw the insane light creep into her eyes, and I braced myself for what was bound to happen next.

Bella smiled and jumped out of her seat. "I have to go check on my phytoplankton." And then she skipped out of the pizza joint and left.

My phone rang. "Alice." I answered angrily. "What on ear-"

"No, not Alice, Rosalie." Her deep voice sounded through the speakers.

"Oh, Hello. What do you want?"

" I just have to say. That I'm really sorry. Alice has been telling us what's going on and it's so... weird. I'm sorry. This has gotten all topsy tervie. Don't get me wrong it's hilarious. But man, I pity you. Emmett and Jasper are just waiting till you get home so they can laugh at you. They are so waiting for her to come over"

"But she isn't. She said she had other things to do."

"Oh. But Alice said that she was coming... I guess it must have changed and she didn't tell us. Well I have to go." Click.

I guess I was going to have to go home now. I really didn't feel like seeing Emmett and Jasper at the moment... maybe I could just slip into my room and just stay there. Bella and I didn't make any other plans... maybe I was going to lose this bet.

---- ---- ----Time travel--- --- - - - - -time travel

"_Edward. Are you okay? Emmett and Jasper promise to behave if you want to come down." _Esme's thoughts spoke out to me.

"No thanks mom. I would just like to listen to my music right now." I spoke so only she would hear. "Hopefully Emmett will shut-up in a little while." He had been laughing for forty-five minutes straight.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled even though there really wasn't a need to. "We're going to play black-jack. And you're supposed to play to so get your pitiful little butt down here now!"

I sighed. I couldn't avoid my family forever, and joining them when they were playing a game was the best way to get back in.

Playing any kind of human made game with my family made it a little lopsided. Between a girl who could tell what cards everyone was going to get, to Jasper who could sense if they are happy with their hand, to me who could just see and hear everything that was going on in my head. It wasn't fair. So we had to create some rules.

Alice had to stop getting her visions. She could not have them if she wanted to. But it left her feeling naked. Jasper instead of receiving everybody feeling, he was supposed to lay calmness to everyone no matter what. There wasn't really anything I could do, so I just tried to focus on something other than what was being thought. It helped, but I could still tell every now and then if Emmett an ace or if Alice got a three.

But I think tonight we were going to in groups. Emmett usually went with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. That evened everything up a little. That way, we could use our powers and it's still fair to Emmett and Rosalie. It got really completive and almost nasty when it was boiling down to the end.

I was downstairs sitting at the table we were playing at. Alice had three queens, Bust. Rosalie had an eight and a jack. Emmett was busted. He doesn't play very wisely. That's why Jasper and I keep trading him off. Jasper was still in with twenty and so was I. It was really down to him and me. But then Rosalie got another card and had an exact twenty-one.

"Oh!" Everyone but Rosalie and Alice groaned.

"Ha-ha! We win suckers!"

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang.

We all looked up wondering who it was. I looked at Alice who was counting backwards in German. Everyone looked at me. But I couldn't hear anything. I just shrugged.

We've never once had a visitor. If it were Esme of Carlisle they would just come in.

A horrible feeling crept in. "Oh no." I said aloud. Jasper picked up on my feelings and started laughing.

"Edward's delusional girlfriend is here." He laughed along with Emmett. I just put my hand on my forehead. Why. Why me.

"Edward, you better go get it." Rosalie grinned. I groaned.

I headed over to the door; I kept turning around to my siblings, trying to make them shut-up.

The door just banged open and Bella walked in. "Eddie!" She screamed as she ran over to me. Everybody at the table just laughed hysterically. But of course Bella took no notice and grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's go to a movie!" She beamed.

I took a breath and decided, "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm kind of in the middle of something. Maybe another time."

"What! You can't be serious! You asked if I wanted to do something later tonight." She spoke out exasperated.

"Yes, and you declined." I was getting angry now.

"So that's it. I just say I'm busy and can't do something and you go ahead and change your plans! Well!" She screeched and keeps in deeper into the house, though I could tell she wasn't looking at anything. "Did it never occur to you that I might get done and come over?"

"It would have been nice if you called first." I gritted my teeth. She just pouted. "Look. I really am busy with... family issues. I don't think it would be wise if you were here right now." I tried to make my voice sweet.

"Oh! So you don't think I'm important enough!"

I couldn't help it but blurt out. "No! You're crazy and insane. I don't know how to put up with you! I don't see how you live with yourself! You can't make up your mind, your just obnoxsis. How on earth do you suppose I am to do! You are selfish and needy, insane and probably postal!" I couldn't stand it. What happened to the girl I meet at the bar last night.

"That's it! I'm tired of your whining! I'm leaving! You are just as bad! You are impossible. I'm leaving!" She screamed and stalked off towards the door.

"Good ridden!" I called off after her.

The door slammed shut and I walked into the room with my waiting family. They just stared.

"Edward. I don't think I've ever seen you yell, or get angry, especially at a girl." Jasper was shocked.

"Oh Edward. You lost! She left. Though it was for different reasons than we expected, she still left, you can't do that. Go back and get her." Alice whined. She was betting against me like the rest of them but when she saw Bella at the bar she changed her bet and was now trying to help me.

"How can I!? She's fricken impossible!" I groaned.

"_Okay this may sound silly. But take her shopping. I'll come with you." Alice thought._

"What!?"

"_I know it sounds silly but maybe it will help. Just try."_

Shopping? Okay fine. Whatever.

I ran outside almost forgetting about keeping a human appearance.

"Bella!" I called as I saw her car was still in the driveway.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said back there." I lied.

"Yes you did." She stated.

"Please, come on. What happened to that girl I meet last night?" I was trying to be nice and sweet using my quite voice. "She was amazing and cool. What happened to her?" I sighed for a dramatic effect. "Look, I like you, and I'm not giving up so easily." I lied again... except for the part about not giving up. "Now, I want to work this out. So... how about I take you shopping on Saturday." I looked into her eyes trying to get her to look back into mine.

She smiled. "Al right. Fine. Pick me up at ten o'clock." And with that she started the car and drove off.

---------------------------

**AN: I know this is kind of a weird chapter. I don't really like it. I don't like making Bella act crazy with Edward. I really don't. But I have to. Sorry. And the next three to four chapters are just going to get worse. I'm kicking myself in the butt. Poor Edward. But again. Please review. I guess. I don't like this chapter so I'm not expecting anything good. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**


	4. Heartaches and Headaches

"What am I going to do now!" I groaned. I was sort of teasing him when I said I was leaving. "I was waiting for him to come back. But going shopping! That's my weakness. And you know it. He's so perfect! I hate this. I really hate this. Do I have to do this? Couldn't I just tell him why as was acting so weird and then I tell him I need to find another subject but I'll still be going out with him?"

"Hmm. I don't think he would like that. If you told him that... he might actually break up with you then." My mother said while she cooked pasta.

"Hey! That's it! I'll tell him that the only reason I'm going out with him is because it's my job! Then he has to break up with me!" I was sounding very childish right now.

"Wait. I thought you didn't want him to break up with you." Mom was confused.

"Oh... yeah. I'm just as confused as you are." I took a deep breath. "This is my job! And what is he... some silly overly good-looking guy that is waaay to desperate. Yeah. Who needs guys! Guys do nothing for you. Jobs though, jobs give you money, jobs can support you. Not guys. Guys only break your heart or lead you on a chain and soon you find you can't think for yourself!"

My mom just nodded her head and put in an occasional 'yeah!' I could tell she wasn't really listening to me. But I didn't care. Right now I had to fend for myself and I was doing a pretty good job of it.

"Closed heart. Closed heart. I told myself from the beginning to go on lock down. This is no different! I can't let his sexiness get to me." I stood up declaring my stand.

"What about Edward's sexiness?" my mom asked.

"He's perfect in every humanly way. His hair has just the right amount of edginess. His beautiful eyes sparkle and spill out all his emotions. The way he talks just gives me chills. His lips look so delicious it just makes you want to..." I growled. "NO! I'm not going into this. Mother! You are not helping! Do you want me to lose my job because I can't resist a stupid little boy!? Oh my gosh! He is just a guy. Just a guy. Just a guy." I chanted to myself.

"Wait a second." I breathed. "You don't care if I get the job." I looked at my mother disbelievingly.

"What? Of course I do." She said turning around from her cooking to look at me. But that was a mistake. Now I could see her face.

"No... you'd rather me find a guy I'm crazy about in Forks than have a job I can really get into after college!" I felt so betrayed.

My mom just stuttered and mumbled something.

"Well, you aren't any help." Pulling out my coat and keys, I slammed the front door shut, walking to my car.

Once I got inside I turned up the heat and rested my head on the steering wheel. "Deep breath. Deep breathe. Just because your mother is on the opposing team doesn't mean you can't do this. This just makes it more of a challenge. I like challenges. It's easier to push of a wall anyway."

I told myself. "I can do this. I just have to keep my heat guarded and I can do this. It's only ten days. It's only ten days. If I can't lose him by then, I am free to do whatever I want with him. I could marry him if I wanted! I could leave him in the gutter. Just ten days. Ten days. Actually less than that. I met him three days ago and we don't have anything scheduled together till Saturday. So that means by Saturday... I will only have five more days to go!" I kept talking to myself getting more confident with each word. "So right now, all I have to focus on is... everything but him and his sexiness and then come Saturday I will have lost all interest in him and then, he'll get mad and dump me! Then I can write the stupid article and be done with it all! After all he's just a guy. Just a guy."

A knock came from my window. I sat up straight and wiped my eyes making sure I didn't cry or anything.

"Okay dad, I was going to pull out anyway." I said trying the keys again.

"Don't you think I'm a little to young to be your dad? And how about I pull out with you?" I horribly familiar voice came from outside.

I groaned. "NOoooOoo..."

I opened the car door. "What do you want Edward?" I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look into his angel's face. I was really annoyed that he showed up... now. While I was trying to keep my heart closed. He had perfect timing...

"Well, I thought two days to wait to see you again was too much... so here I am."

I put my head back on the steering wheel. "Go away..." I mumbled.

I heard him laugh. "Scoot over Bella. Let me drive." He said sexily and my heart started pumping even when I told it to stop acting so ridiculous.

"Where are we going?" I said as he picked me up with ease and put me in shotgun.

"You'll see." I didn't have to look at him to tell he was smirking.

"Okay, but if I'm not home by... sometime... like dark, I'm calling my father... and he's the sheriff." I put my head to the glass.

As he pulled out of out driveway Edward stared at me not watching the road.

"Are you okay?"

"Meh, I have a headache that just came up all the sudden." I grimaced.

"Sorry." But I heard him snicker silently.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"We're going to your old school." Edward smiled.

"What the heck would I want to be doing there?" I groaned. _Hey, maybe if I can be whinny enough he'll let me loose. I really need to make a chart and see what all works on him and doesn't._

"Because, you've been in college for two years and haven't had any fun. So we are going to your old high school and making a mess of things." He shot me a glance and grinned.

"What?"

"You need to live a little. Have some silly experiences. We are going to trash your old school." He explained again and nodded to the black duffel bag in the back seat containing all sorts of goodies.

-----

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short. But I'm kind of having writer's block with this story. I also have a headache and am really tired. I just thought I should give you a little something. Even though it's probably crap. I'll try and update this weekend. We'll see...**

**I know that Edward is kind of acting not like himself, but he's doing all he can to keep Bella with him. So he too is going to act differently. But he is still there. I hope that made sense...**


	5. Vandalism is a crime

**That headache was not fun and I think that was why I made Edward say what he did. But I did say it... so it shall be. Okay here it is.**

"WHAT!" I screeched. "No. I am not trashing my old school! I had a good time there and. and you... we can't do that!"

He nodded understandingly. "This isn't my idea. It was my brother's and sister's but come on. It should be fun." He tried.

"You can't make me." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

A wicked smile grew in his face but he shook it off. "Okay, just think of this. What was something that happened here that was so awful it made you want to cry? You don't have to tell me."

I just thought for a moment not really getting what he wanted me to do. I thought back to the time Lauren started yelling at me in front of the whole entire school, accusing me of sleeping with Tyler. Tyler ick.

I never got over that. Lauren and I were good friends before... but after that... no way. The things she said. And in front of everybody! And then all those nasty rumors started and Tyler's parents called my mom and dad. The talks they gave me. The school principal even wanted to see me. The whole school thought of me differently. The lunch ladies were the worst. I think some of them spit in my food. But I didn't do anything! Some of the kids and staff at school never got over it. They never could fully understand that I didn't do anything. It just makes me want to start crying all over again.

I nodded my head letting Edward know that I had done what he wanted me to do.

"Did you ever get back at it?"

I shook my head no.

He turned to look at me and said in a low voice. "Do you want to?" He said using the full force of his eyes.

I stared into his eyes and nodded my head. Yes. Yes I deffenintly wanted to.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Okay. Are you going to tell me what's in the bag?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing the bag in the back seat.

He chortled. "I don't think you want to until we get closer to the school."

We were standing a couple of hundred feet from the school getting ready to break in.

"Okay so we need to hit the cafeteria. That's a must. The principal's office. The front desk. And. a couple of classrooms." I said. Determination in my eyes.

"Okay." Edward just laughed. "What about the locker rooms?"

"Well, yeah. I guess. But I have to ask, what exactly are we going to do? That would help."

Edward sighed. "Fine. I have spray paint, eggs, bologna, toilet paper, laundry detergent, and this was not my idea at all, my brother forced me to...and wads of pages from the Play Boy magazine." He looked down at his shoes, thoroughly embarrassed.

I laughed. "That is hilarious! Oh wow, we are going to have some fun."

"That's not all." Edward sighed again.

"What? There's more?"

He pointed to the back of his car. "Look in the bag." Edward seemed thoroughly disgusted with himself.

I slowly opened up the bag and screamed.

"What the heck!" I looked at Edward. "You have mice and chickens... in your bag? What the heck!"

"I say we should start now if we're going to do this. You still want to right?"

"Of course."

"Well, then alright. I'll get the bag." Edward announced as he passed me and held the bag with ease.

"Um... another question."

Edward turned to look at me wearily.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"Leave that to me." He smiled and kept walking with the huge duffel bag held easily in his left hand.

-------------------------------------------oo-------------o-----------------oo---------------------

Somehow Edward got us in. The fact that he did it so quickly scared me. He could probably be one heck of a stalker.

"This way first." Edward said as he handed me a can of purple spray paint.

He led me through the sidewalk to where the lockers were.

"Ready?" He asked and I started shaking my can getting the paint ready to spray the stupid rusty black lockers.

I pulled on the black hat that I found in his car for effect. He laughed and I stuck out my tongue as I started painting.

A few minutes later we left that area with the words, 'Vandalism is a crime. Don't do it.' But before we left entirely I pulled out two mice and two chickens and let them run through the halls.

I was feeling so much better... so much more riskier and dangerous. I wanted to an evil laugh but my intuition told me that that probably wasn't a good idea.

Soon I was just dancing around the rooms we passed with the paint can spraying. I drew flowers on the walls and wrote 'gullible' on the ceiling. **[1** I drew just random things on the walls. Like a pair of eyes. Or just anything really. I was laughing.

Edward was in charge of the silly string. And we got into a fight when I got a hold of a second can of silly string.

"I shall win!" I said evilly. I probably needed to get my head examined.

"NEVER!" Edward yelled as he hit me with the string on the face. He had perfect aim during all our craziness. He never hit my mouth or eyes.

I decided to go for his hair. He looked like he spent a lot of time working on it so the only thing to do was put sticky stuff in it! I was completely ignoring the lines he was creating on my face.

"No! Not my hair!" He yelled in mock horror. We laughed and laughed and laughed.

It was a very sad moment when we realized we ran out of silly string a long time ago. We cracked up again and fell on our backs.

I turned on my side to look at Edward.

"You got a little something there." I said seriously, pointing at his face. And we burst out again.

I leaned back on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"It's missing something." I reached over for the forth can of spray paint I was on.

Edward just watched me as I sprayed up in the air.

"Whoops." I coughed as the sprinkles started making their way back to me. I turned around and Edward laughed as my back was being lightly touched with the color pink.

I glared at him when I felt it was safe to turn around. But my glare softened and I found myself just staring at him. He stared back just the same. I was trying to tell my heart to stop it, but it insisted on beating so loudly.

I tried to stop myself but I couldn't, my hand reached out to touch his face.

"Ah!" I screamed and sat up from my position. I pointed behind Edward's head and laughed.

A mouse had crept up near Edward's ear. **[2**

He grinned and helped me to my feet. I was silently thankful for the mouse. If he didn't show up I was sure to lose control of myself.

"Come on," Edward said. "We got a lot more to do."

So we raced off down the halls to our next destination.

"Wait. I'm out of silly string." Edward pointed out before I could paint my next masterpiece.

"Well then get something else." I figured.

"Okay I'll scatter the play-boy." He grinned.

"UH...No." I said flatly. "You get the bologna and the detergent. I'll roll the place and scatter the Play-Boy."

"Fine."

---------------------

We were having so much fun we decided to do all the rooms we could.

"AH!" I screamed as Edward almost hit me with the bologna. "Don't hit me."

We laughed and I started wrapping the toilet paper around the upturned chairs and distributing the dirty magazine at each desk.

Edward just threw the bologna every which way. That stuff didn't last long. And soon we had to hick up our pants because the detergent was splattering when we ran through it.

"Hey!" Edward yelled as I covered him up in toilet paper, making him look like a mummy.

Then I took one of the paint cans I still had and sprayed him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." He warned in a playfully murderous tone.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as he started chasing me through the wreck we had created. On my way around a corner I picker up a chicken and threw it at him. "Take that!"

"What the crap?"

I was laughing so hard it hurt.

I kept running and screaming through the place until I felt to cold hands wrap themselves around me.

I sighed and giggled. "You caught me."

I turned my head to see his expression and I instantly lost my smile.

"What's wro-"

"Shhh..." Edward put his hand on my mouth and his other around my waist. "Someone's coming." He explained.

I turned my head and heard the sound of a door rattle and open. I gasped. We would be in so much trouble if we got caught. I didn't even want to think what would happen if we got caught.

Edward took his hand off my mouth only to put it to his, signaling the 'be quiet' sign. Then he wrapped both arms around me and lifted me up as he glided to the other direction of the opening door.

"Holy..." I heard a male voice say not too far behind us.

I wanted to scream. I hated hiding. It was so unnerving. I was never good at hide-n-go-seek. I would always give up and show myself. Waiting around to be found did not sound like a good plan. But we weren't waiting to be found. We were hiding to... hide.

"Shhh" Edward whispered in my ear as he opened a door soundlessly.

An outside door from the other direction opened and Edward quickly closed the door behind us.

We turned around only to find that we were in another corridor. **[3**

When we walked through this hallway we instantly found out that we had already been down this one. Edward's detergent was splattered all over the place. I groaned inwardly.

"Come on. This way." Edward soothed as he pulled my arm into one of the classrooms. We heard a scuffle from across the hallway.

It was a lab room we were no standing in. I turned to Edward to see what he was thinking. He looked completely at ease, like this was a game to him... or more yet, a boring game. He pointed to the tiny little closet in the back that held lab coats.

I gave him an 'Are you insane?' look. He just kept pushing me towards the closet. I was about to protest when he opened up the door but I heard voices outside of our room and I almost jumped inside and screamed, but Edward grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth and walked into the closes so... casually. It made me want to punch him.

The door to our lab room opened up. I would've been hyperventilating and sucking in huge gulps of breathe if it weren't for Edward's hand over my lips. He smelled so good it soothed me. I would probably fall asleep if I weren't so excited.

"No, they're not in here either." An all to familiar voice whispered. Inside my head I gasped. It was my dad. I would have fainted if it weren't for Edward's cool breath on my neck.

They left our room finally.

I don't know how long we stood there in that closet. It seemed like hours... and then it also seemed like seconds and not long enough when Edward removed his hand.

"They're gone." He said normally and maneuvered around me to open the door.

He led me out of the room holding my hand. He wandered around and then finally came to the back exit closest to his car.

Edward faced the building and held three eggs in his one hand; not letting go of mine.

"This," He said. "Is for doing what ever you did to Bella in the past." And he threw on egg at the wall. "And this, this is for scaring Bella today." Edward threw another one. It made a nice crack and squish sound. "And this one is because you have really weird halls." The last one hit the middle of the 'Welcome to Forks High. Home of the Spartans.' sign.

I giggled and the next thing I knew I was on Edward's back on our way to his car that was cleverly hidden behind some bushed on the other side of the road.

----------------------

Before I got out of his car I turned to him and smiled. "That was probably the best and worst night of my life."

"Glad to hear it." Edward smiled back. I was about to get out again but he said, "Please tell me that you won't be all freaky like you were yesterday tomorrow." He pleaded.

I smiled. "I'm not making any promises." And I ran into the house without looking back.

--------

**[A/N So what do you think guys? I see this stuff in my head and I'm not sure if I have correctly written it out right.**

**[1 There is this joke to someone and you say, 'Look gullible is written on the ceiling.' the person looks and everyone laughs. So that was sort of an inside joke.**

**[2 Edward didn't notice the mouse because he was paying too much attention to Bella.**

**[3 I know that the halls and everything weren't like what it is in the books. But it's harder to do these scenes if you don't have hallways and whatnot. So screw the single building thing!**


	6. Reactions and Respect

**[A/N This is pretty much just a filler chap. Enjoy though. **

Slipping into the house, I carefully stepped up the stairs, trying to avoid my parents. With the silly string covering me and the paint and all sorts of unmentionable hanging off me, I doubt it would be a good Idea if I ran into my parental supervision at the moment.

I took off my clothes that I was possibly never going to wear again. I figured I couldn't just throw them in the wash and burning them would be a bad idea at this hour... so I just threw them out my window hoping the rain would wash the gunk off or tear them to shreds. Either one was good with me.

When I jumped in the shower, I vigoursly tried to get the trashing paraphanilia off of me but I only succeeded a little bit. There was still paint in my hair and hands.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and slipped on some fuzzy pj's.

"Hey sweetie!" My mom said poking her head through my bedroom door. "Where have you been?"

"An unexpected fling with Edward." I grimaced. Before my mom could ask me what we did I spoke up. "I need to make a chart."

"What? A chart for what?"

"To keep track of the ways to freak Edward out into dumping me. You know like list what I did and how well it worked." I sighed. "What happen today almost got out of hand. But if I make a list then I know what my plan is and I won't be so vulnerable." I said me to myself. "Oh, wait. Will you help me? I mean I know your actually trying to get me to like him... maybe I should call Angela or something like that," I walked out of my room and passed my mother coldly.

"I'll help. I've been thinking and I really should be supportive of whatever you're doing. So," My mom breathed. "What do you need me to do?"

I smiled. I know I can do this now if mom is there to back me up. "If you could get a huge sheet of paper and some markers... that would be great." I beamed.

While my mom got what I needed I made some popcorn and got out some junk food.

"Okay so, how does this work?" Mom asked holding up a vibrant orange poster paper.

"It's perfect!"

Then we got to work.

"Okay, so we need to map out absolutely everything. Like the first time you met him. Then... the second time. Then today."

"Right." I popped the top off of a felt marker. "In this first spot, will be... hmmm. I don't really know how I acted at the bar..." I was stumped.

"Like yourself?" Mom suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, 'Myself'." I wrote the words on the top left corner.

"And how did that work out?" My mom was smiling evilly now. I sent her a dirty look.

"It uh... well, I shouldn't do that anymore. That just makes him... attracted to me...like me..." I can't believe I fell into my moms little trap. "And mom! Shut up! Don't think I don't know what you're going at."

She just laughed and pointed to my cheeks. I knew she was giggling at my blush. If she weren't my mother I would have slapped her. _Whoa. Why am I so... defensive..._ I shook it off.

"Okay the next time... I was having crazy mood swings... just... acting completely ridiculous. What should I put down for that?"

My mom stooped over the paper and filled in the second box.

"By-polarism on caffeine." She grinned and I burst out laughing.

"And that worked amazingly. But almost too good. It was embarrassing for both of us. Hmm. I'll put down a 10 and unbalancing."

"And later that night?"

"Hmm. I still acted the same way and I almost made him crack." I had a headache just thinking about how absurd I had been but it really did almost work.

"Okay. And what did you do today?" It wasn't hard to hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Um...Like myself" I groaned. "Well... like the bad side of myself..." I groaned again.

Mom's eyes budged. "What did you do Bella?" She said very seriously.

"Ew! Mom, no. Nothing like that! We didn't do that mom. Seriously." I was disgusted at my mother for even considering that. "Still a virgin Renee." I stated using my mom's real name. She hated when I did that.

"Okay, okay. But... what did you mean... by the bad side of you?"

"Uh..." _Shoot._ "Well." _Shoot. She is my best friend... _"Okay, promise not to tell anyone, not even Dad?"

Mom looked confused. "Sure... I guess."

I opened my mouth but the door opened and dad stepped in. **[1**

"Hey honey!" Mom jumped up and ran to dad but stopped short of giving him a hug and a kiss. "Ew. You stink. What happened?"

"Darn kids." He grumbled, sliding his stinky jacket off.

"What? What did they do?"

"A couple of kids broke into the school today and. slaughtered it! It's a total wreck! It'll probably take a week to clean it all up. And by that time we'll have to get some new plaster."

"New plaster?"

"Bologna is everywhere." He stated/ grumbled. "Who ever did this is in for it, I'll tell you. There are poop droppings everywhere from the mice and chickens. And a few of them have died. The laundry detergent that is on the floor is apparently not good for their digestive system." He groaned and kicked of his boots.

I turned around so they couldn't see my face. _Poor things! If I knew they would die... ugh. And if I knew that Charlie would have to clean up... I feel awful now. Bad Bella Bad._

"Oh that's awful! Who would do such a thing?" Mom exasperated. I bit my nails.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that when we got there... They were still there. Their bag was still there... and I swear I heard some noises." He shrugged. "I think it's one of the Newton boys. The bag was one of the duffel bags they have in their store... and I know that the youngest Newton, Scott, did it with his brother. I know that Scott had a hard year last year."

Then my parents started gossiping to each other like only a small can.

I excused myself and slipped into the kitchen to pour myself some orange juice trying to get rid of the guilt. But I couldn't help but smile at the fun we had there. It was ingenious. I hadn't had that much fun... well probably since... hmmm. I don't think I've ever had that much fun. **[2**

Mom walked into the kitchen at that point.

"Did you hear about all what they did? They crumpled up Playboy magazines everywhere! That's just sick." At that I couldn't help but smile and try to stifle my laughter.

Dad came in. "I'm taking a shower. If you need to go I suggest you do it before I get in. It will never be the same." and he stalked off upstairs.

Mom turned back to me. I tried to act casually but I couldn't help the smile creeping up and the guilty glint in my eyes.

"No." Mom whispered. "You didn't."

I just took a sip from my glass not looking at her.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Did you do this with Edward? And don't lie to me."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." I stated and walked around my stunned mother.

I slumped onto the couch, sighing.

I heard my mom's foot steps in front of me. "Don't worry. I'm going to help clean up." I sighed.

She didn't respond. I looked up and she was smiling hysterically.

"You... you trashed the high school?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "He made me." I grumbled. "Said something about ' You need to live a little.' crap."

Next thin I knew I was being surrounded my mom's arms.

"That's so sweet!" She squealed.

"What?!"

"You did need to live a little sweetie." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Your not mad?"

"I little surprised but no. I think it's about time you did something against the laws. I was worried that you'd go through life with nothing on your consious. I mean here I am waiting for you to burn the house down or bring home a biker/punk. I've been so disappointed. " Mom was being dramatic and threw her hand across her forehead.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Well. I still have to make that chart." I sighed and flopped onto the floor.

"So, how did Edward react to you today?" Mom just grinned.

"Um... same way the first time. So... acted myself in any way is out of the question." I couldn't help but blush, knowing mom would see it. And that just made me blush even more.

"Okay now. He said he was going to see me tomorrow... so I need to figure out what I'm going to do to him." I said quickly cutting off my mom's comments about the color in my cheeks.

Mom scrunched up her face in concentration. "Hmm. how about... ditsy, blonde, clingy type."

"Ugh... I was hoping to avoid that. But... I have always wanted to try that. I'll give it a shot. Ugh... do I really have to act like a dumb blonde though?"

My mom nodded vigorously.

"Great." I groaned. "Okay, now what about the day after that. That's when I'm going shopping with him and Alice, his sister."

"'Kay, what about... your uninterested. Like you keep ignoring him and watch other guys and are a total jerk to him and his sister. Yup, I bet that would really tick him off."

I smiled. My mom was a genius with this kind of thing. I just wish it were her and not me who had to pull this off. "Great! Oh gosh this is going to be embarrassing. Okay, and the day after that?"

"You come up with something."

"Hmmm that would be a Sunday. Do I really have to do something with him? Ow! How about I say that I'm sick. But it's totally obvious that I'm not and that would sort of coincide with the day be fores tactic." I grinned mischievously.

"Perfect. That will work. You and your mind games." Mom and I laughed. "Now the days after that."

"Um. How about we see how the others work first."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Yup. Now let's watch some Foot Loose." I said while breaking out the popcorn bowl.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella dear. Wake up sweetie." My mom's voice wafted down into my slumber.

"But, I'm not done with the chocolate." I mumbled into a throw pillow.

"What?"

"I said that the head phones are in my underwear drawer."

I vaguely heard some giggling and then a voice that immediately brought me out of my sleep, " I'll keep a note of that." That voice. No. No. It can't be. What the heck is he doing here... and now!

"AHH! I screamed and flopped onto the floor. "Ow."

A cold hand reached out, picked me up, and put me back on the couch. _Ugh, his smell...mmmm._

He laughed. "That's not the first time I've had to help you up." My eyes were still closed but I could hear him smirk.

"Well, you can just shut-up." I mumbled.

I heard my mom laugh. "Sorry Edward. She's rather grumpy in the morning... or afternoon."

I shot my eyes open. "What! What time is it?" My voice was hoarse from sleep.

"It's two."

"Ugh." I flopped back down then I looked at Edward and my heart started racing. "What are you doing here?" I said rather harshly.

My mom cleared her throat. "Now dear. Why don't you get ready... and um... your hair seems to have a bit of a blond tint to it today. Let's hope it isn't to clingy today." My mom hinted at my planned attitude for today.

"Oh. Excuse me Edward but I have to get ready." I wasn't ready to get into my act just yet. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"Hmm. what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." I stated. He laughed.

"Hmm. how about..." Gosh his voice was amazing. Good thing I'm too tired right now to really care.

"What about a movie. A matinee!" My mom suggested. I really would like her to butt out right now.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Mrs. Swan."

I gave a pathetic smile. "Great. I'll be down in about twenty minutes. Make yourself at home." I yawned. A thought occurred to me. "Um... mom." I turned sharply at her. "Where is my... um project sheet for class?"

"It's in your room. I put it up this morning."

I sighed in relief. "Good." That would be horrid if he found it.

----------------

I walked down stairs with a goofy face plastered on.

"Hi Eddie!" I squealed getting into my act while inside I was moaning, _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. Gosh I'm an idiot! Or I'm acting like one. Hehe... he won't know what hit him._ I thought maliciously.

"Hello." He winced seeing as I was going to be acting ridiculously again today.

He led me to his car and opened my door. When he got in he turned to me and smiled. But it was forced.

I smiled a ridiculous smile back. "So what movie are we going to see?"

" I was thinking about 30 Days of Night... but if that's to scary for you..."[**[3**

"Oh! That's perfect." I grinned and wrapped my arm around his. Then in a very ditsy way said. "What's that about?"

I heard him cringe internally.

---------------------------------

**[A/N I know I'm evil. And I'm proud of it. ) **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My other story, Toxic, kind of has priority right now. But I'll try to update this one as soon as I can. I have lots in store for poor Edward and Bella. hehehehe... thank you for your reviews. You guys rock! So if you want to rock even more... just keep on reviewing!**

**[1 It's hard to call Charlie dad. I'm so used to saying Charlie. I have to stop myself. lol.**

**[2 Okay. Don't start getting idea guys. Do NOT do what I made Edward and Bella do. If you do... Do not blame it on me. This is my little disclaimer. Sure it may be fun while it lasts but... if and when you get caught... it won't be fun.**

**[3 Hehe.. Vampires.**


	7. What am I doing?

**A/N I was going to include the beginning of this chapter in the previous one, but it didn't flow right.**

**EPOV **

**The night before. (A glimpse into Edward's mind if you will)**

After I got rid of any evidence that it could have been me at the school, I drove towards home not exited about the confrontation my family was planning to have when I got there.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 2:21

_I wonder if Bella is sleeping now. I wonder what she looks like when she's sleeping. I wonder if she is even at her house. I wonder what she thought about today, I mean yesterday. I wonder what the heck she is going to be like tomorrow. I wonder why she is doing this. I wonder._

And pretty soon I found myself driving down the road that lead to her parents' house.

"_Edward? What do you think your going to do when you get there? This is pointless." _Alice thought towards me. I just shrugged it off and planned what I was going to do to answer Alice's question. Looking through her stuff watching her sleep, you know; the normal stalker routine with a vampire twist

. I didn't feel like going home right now and having a 'meeting' with the rest of my family on my bet.

_Stupid bet. If it weren't for my pride I probably would have... I guess the term 'dumped her' would be appropriate. How did I even get wrapped up into this? I'm a vampire for crying out loud! This bet is completely unethical. And for what, some pointless million dollars? I don't think so. I'm putting her health at risk. Why am I even going to her house? This girl is a whack job... but... today was... amazing. Bella was so enchanting. _I was arguing in my head. _I really did care for her and... and... and it was just like I would care for any other human. _I told myself. But I was pretty sure I was lying. _I'm so confused. I don't know what to think._

I pulled up her driveway and got out, not really knowing what I was doing.

"_Awww, I think our little Eddikinz has a crush." _Emmett thought loudly from our living room.

"Darn that little pixie." I growled. Alice was describing everything that was going on to the rest of my family.

I slammed my door and winced at the sound. I made sure I didn't wake anybody up and then glided over to the side of the house where Bella's window was. Something squished beneath my feet and I jumped back to see what it was. I smelled it before I saw it.

_Damn. These are new shoes._

When I looked down I had to put my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing and waking up the residents. Bella's trashing outfit was slopped on the ground.

I picked it up gingerly and even though it smelled like paint and silly string, I inhaled the deeper scents that were attached onto the clothes. Bella's scent.

"_Ew. That is seriously gross Edward. Stop that. Stop that right now." _Rosalie's mind reached out to me.

I groaned. Was I ever going to have an ounce of privacy at least for a few minutes?

"_Ha-ha! Edward has a crush on a human. That's so typical. "_

Apparently not.

I growled and threw the sticky clothes into the forest behind the house and stalked back to my car, thoroughly annoyed with my family.

But as I drove home I realized it wasn't my family I was mad at it was me. I have no idea what's going on with me.

----

When I stepped into the house I immediately felt better. Apparently Jasper was standing behind the door to overpower me with the goodness vibe.

"Okay, so what did you guys want?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"Well," Alice took a breath and then enthusiastically spilled out. "We have to change the bet. New rules. New standards and. new penalties and rewards." Alice grinned wickedly.

We were all sitting at the dinning table now. It was crazy how serious we all were on games like these.

"What exactly are we changing and to what?" Carlisle questioned.

Emmett spoke up. "Well, it's obvious that this girl isn't even considering dumping Edward here..." He looked at Alice. "Right?" She nodded. "So, I think we should up-the-ante."

I just sighed. _Why me?_

"To what?" Esme asked.

"Well. Instead of 'Edward has to keep a girl for ten days'. He has to... keep his head level, not dump her... I think I am missing something." Emmett left off.

"He has to hear her say to him. I love you." Jasper snickered.

That was my breaking point. "NO!" I growled and leapt from my chair. "I can't do that. That is completely unethical. And think about when after the ten days are up! What kind of state she would be in! I would break her heart! Not the last one. That's a deal-breaker there." I fumed. "How could you even think that? Do you not see how bad an idea that is! That's... bad." I couldn't think of another word at the moment. I looked over at Carlisle for some help.

"Edward's right guys. That isn't a good idea. She's a human and it just wouldn't be right."

There were some groans from the table but the most upset was Alice. She pouted and puckered her lips. Half in concentration and half in sadness.

I wanted to change the subject so Alice would stop looking so glum... it was like she had lost a sister or something. I shook the thought out. "So. You said something about penalties and rewards?"

Alice's eyes brightened again. "Well. If you lose Edward. You and everyone that has bet for you will have to..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Go to Antarctica and live off of Penguins for two weeks."

I shivered. Penguins. Lovely. And When I say lovely I mean. Ick. I'm just too much of a gentleman to actually think that.

"And if I win?" I asked still wincing at the thought of penguin blood.

"Hmm. I don't really know. Whatever you want I guess. Oh! You get to decide what the losers have to do."

I smiled wickedly at Emmett. If it was possible, I think he paled even more. Emmett turned to Alice then.

"She is still going to act like a crazy lunatic right?"

"Well, yes... but in different ways... it's so wired. It's like she is picking out what she is going to act like." She shrugged. "But yes she's going to be very difficult. I just can't figure out why." She shook her head not liking the limitations of her power. Then she turned to me. _"I'm so sorry Edward. I really am."_

About what? What was she sorry about!?

_--------------_

**Afternoon. **

**Edward picking up Bella. I know a lot of you had wondered about this.**

When I got there I knew that Bella would still be sleeping. I was actually counting on it. I just wanted to see her at rest before she acts all... whatever.

"It's alright Mrs. Swan. I'll get her up." Mrs. Swan just stared at me, gawking at my vampire features.

"_My gosh that boys a hunk. How can Bella resist him? Wow, she must have to work hard. Poor thing. Bella's so whacko!"_

I smiled. Glad that her mother agreed.

----

Her thoughts were always in the back of my mind. But I found it amazingly easy to block it out. I was concentrating to hard to hear Bella's thoughts that Renee's didn't seem to hit me. But alas, Bella's thoughts never graced my hearing.

It was all so weird. She was angry at first but I think that was just because I had woken her up and she wasn't ready. There was something strange I was missing as Renee said some thing like, "...your hair seems to have a bit of a blond tint to it today. Let's hope it isn't to clingy today."

That seemed very odd. I tuned into the Renee's thoughts at last.

"_Phew. I think she go it now. That would have been very weird and awkward. Glad a got her before she... well anyway she better be a good ditz. I can't believe that she had to do this-"_

"What exactly are we going to do today?"

"Hmm... would do you want to do?" I answered a little angrily that Bella made her mom's thought process stop temporally.

"Sleep." I chuckled at that. Maybe she was going to be reasonable today. But Renee's thoughts made me feel otherwise.

I tuned out a bit trying to listen to Renee's mind, but all that she was thinking was what we would look like together at the movies. Her mind was so hectic it was hard to keep up.

"Where is my... um project sheet for class?" I snapped my head back to Bella's direction. Again I felt like I was missing something. I didn't like this at all. I'm not used to this. I'm supposed to know everything! Why can't I read her mind?

**[1**

**----------------------------------**

**BPOV**

**Where I left off last chapter**

"So." I said in a high pitch nasally voice. "So like what movie are we going to see? Again..." I grinned again.

"Thirty days of nights." He said coolly. I was surprised by his patience. He was so nice.

I mentally kicked myself for doing this to such an undeserving person. But it's my job. Anyway. It is kind of fun... in a completely and utterly embarrassing way.

"But... how can that be possible. I mean. There can't be thirty days of nights... cuz a night isn't a day! That's stupid. And thirty days of nights, even if it were possible, would only equal up to a week." I said in an annoying voice. "OH MY GOSH! Did you just see that guy! Whoa! Like total hottie!" I pointed to some imaginary guy on the corner. "I mean. He's okay looking compared to you." I said in a mock nasal voice with a mock seductive tone. I think I saw him cringe. Poor guy. Why doesn't he just dump me and then we can get this all over with.

"What?" I giggled as I ran a finger up his arm. Ugh. I hate myself. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." He whispered.

I didn't exactly know how to respond in a ditsy way; when in doubt... giggle. So I did.

I looked around our surroundings. This didn't look like the way to the movie theatres.

"Um... so like where are we going?" My nasal techniques were quite impressive.

"To see the movie." He stated in a flat voice.

"Buuuuut this isn't the way to the theatres. Aaaaand. Oh my gosh! Wasn't that 16 days of nights-"

"30."

"Whatever. I don't remember seeing that in the list of movies showing." I was suddenly getting nervous. I knew the movie wasn't in theatres since November and that we were diffenently not heading towards the theatres. It was hard to get my questions out there and still be a dumb blonde.

"Well, we're actually going to my house to see it." He said obviously not wanting to tell me that.

"WHAT!" I shouted. I didn't bother covering it with a nasal sound.

"We're going to see it at my house."

"Oh... oh no we are not!" I stated. "I'm not going there. Not like this." again forgetting the ditsy facade.

Edward's face zipped towards mine and it tilted to one side. A victorious smile spread across his face.

I instantly froze. "What are you smiling like that for?" I said putting the dumb blonde tone to it again.

He frowned. "Nothing."

"Okay. Whateverrrr. But I seriously am not going to let you take me to your house... with your family in it." I put the law down... but the authority was kind of lost with the annoying tone.

He looked at me and saw that I meant it. "Fine. We won't go to my house." He looked kind of relieved that I was making him turn around.

"GREAAAAAIIEAT!" I stretched the word great into four syllables and hugged Edward's side making him tense up. I giggled and pulled away.

---

So we were almost to the movie theatre. We didn't know what movies were good or what times they would be showing. So we decided to just wing it.

"Uh-oh." Edward said as we drove to the front of the theatre entrance.

"What?" I elongated the word with an annoying voice. It was annoying. To everyone.

"Movie theatre is closed." He stated and I think he braced himself for an outburst for me.

Who was I not to let him down?

"WHAT! It can be closed! After all we've been through it can't be closed. You must not read or nothing. See. It says it's open." I pointed to the door not even bothering to read the sign. I can't believe how ridicoulous I was acting.

"Bella it's closed." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

I pouted and put my arms across my chest.

Edward sighed. "You are being impossible Bella. You're not making any sense." He said carefully not wanting me to burst out again, but he had to get that out. Edward looked into my eyes and it was like he was searching into my soul. "So why are you doing this? You were fine yesterday..." He said more to himself at stared at his steering wheel.

The chains that locked my hear were becoming to unwind when I saw the pure emotion in that beautiful boys eyes. An angel like him should look like that. Not him.

I reached out a hand towards him but another part of me held back. _He's weak now. Finish him off._

I couldn't do it though. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I couldn't say anything mean or rude or nice and apologetic. I just sat there staring into the dashboard. I don't want to hurt him but I'm not allowed to treat his wounds.

A phone started ringing. Edward flipped the silver phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"I'm fine. Just get on with what you have to say."

"What? There? Oh. Okay fine. No we're not. I said no. Ha-ha... very funny. - Emmett. Shut up."

Edward flipped the phone back in his pocket. He turned to look at me slowly.

"How do feel about bowling?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**[A/N I know I'm skipping around a lot with what they are going to do but don't worry. Bowling is going to stick. **

**I'm kind of self-conscious about this chapter... for some reason I have it in my head that it sucks... shrugs**

**Okay I have a contest of sorts for all of you awesome peoples. YAY! Contest!**

**I would like to find out what you guys would have Bella act like for one of her dates. If I get enough of one thing, or if I really like the idea of one, I might use it in the story... it all depends.**

**And what do you win?... um... An invisible trophy. Yes, Ladies and ladies you get the fabulous prize of an invisible trophy. Yay... so review. Oh and any scenes you might think of for these unfortunate factionary souls would be appreciated too. I love to hear what you guys think!**

**[1 So that's my lame excuse for why Edward didn't get much of anything from Renee. But he diffentley knows that something is up. I almost made him say something about it... but I'm afraid it was a little too early for that.**


	8. You'll Thank Me Later

**The winners are! (Drum role)... I'm not telling yet! I've already selected them though! They were all great and hilarious! I liked them all. (There are four winning categories.)**

**I knew the previous chapter wasn't my best... because I (actually Bella) wasn't good with the ditsy stuff. So I have to say that Bella is going to switch tactics on the bowling date. The tactic she is going to switch to is our first winners! This was my plan from the beginning. So read away to find out and the invisible trophy ceremony will be later. YAY!**

Bowling. Bowling? Bowling. No way. I'm horrible at bowling. Or for that matter any game that requires some amount of physical movement.

So why did I say "Sure". Idiot! I think the dumb blonde thing is wearing on me. Speaking of the ditsy thing. I've realized that I can't do this for too much longer. I was never a dumb kind of person. It's not me... and plus I kind of blew it when he said he was going to take me to his house.

"Excuse me. But I have to go to the bathroom. Can you pull over at that gas-station?" I looked at my hands.

"Sure." Edward's voice was low and. well, it's Edward.

--------

I quickly got into the safety of the locked public dingy bathroom and pulled out my cell-phone.

"Hello?" A very comfortingly familiar voice spoke through the receiver.

"Jessica!" I whispered/yelled, still afraid that maybe Edward could hear me. **[1**

"What's wrong?" Jess's voice sounded like she was waiting for some insight.

"I need help. This ditsy-blonde thing isn't working out."

"You mean he likes it?!" Her voice was disbelieving.

"Heck no. But I don't think I have a handle on it. I'm not good at it and Edward is totally not buying it. I kind of ruined it a little." I shook my head in shame. "Anyway I need help. What should I do?"

"Hmmm..." Then Jessica was silent... for a long time.

"Jessica? Are you all right? Shoot, please don't be dead. I don't think I could handle that right now."

"What! I'm not dead."

"Okay good. But I've never heard you silent... ever. That was a first."

"Yea..." She sounded offended, "well I was thinking."

That was a first too.

"Okay so what were you thinking? Can you hurry up cuz I'm supposed to be going to the bathroom so he's probably thinking I have diarrhea right now. And in five minutes he'll think I've died so... I need a genius idea. Now."

"Switch moods then."

"What?"

"Change tactics. Try something else. Then he'll either think your faking it or... psychotic."

"Perfect! So... what should I try next? Should I go ahead with the bum no fun person that I was doing to do tomor-"

"No, no. Here's what you've got to do. I've got something I know you can do." I could hear the wicked grin spread across Jessica's face.

**Our first winners' idea!! I hope I do it justice**------------------

"Ah. There you are. I was getting worried about you." Edward said as he turned off the radio.

"Oh. You shouldn't worry about me. That's my job."

And we headed off to the bowling alley.

"Do you need a wipe?" I asked trying hard not to giggle.

"What? What kind of wipe?"

"A disinfectant wipe." I pulled out a package from my jacket. I had bought it at the gas station.

"Why... what... why would I need that?" Edward was trying hard to keep his control.

"I... the germs and dirt on your hands... you need to get rid of that. It's, It's... you need to get rid of it. " I pulled out a wipe. "Here." And I leaned over to rub it around on his hands. "There. Umm. No there. That should work for now. Here, you should have a couple to keep on hand." I reached over to grab some more wipes.

"Uh, no I have some."

"Oh. That's great." I smiled at him. "Whoa! You're going to fast. Slow down. Slow down. Red light! Oh no, sorry my mistake it was a car. Hey, you're going to hit the squirrel!"

"No. I'm not." He said in a low agitated voice.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be like that. But... um... could you... ya know... stay in the middle, the middle of the road. Yeah, thanks. Wait, your just a little off center. There we go." I sighed and settled back into my seat contended. I was actually very impressed with his driving skills. It was like he wasn't even thinking about it. I just enjoyed the mix of emotions on Edward's face.

Where was popcorn when you needed it?

When we stopped, Edward got out of his side and came over to mine to open the door. He held his hand out for me to take.

I shook my head.

"Um... no thanks. I'm fine. Did you know that there are more germs on the hands than on any body part? Yeah. Well. That's disgusting if you ask me. So lets go." I walked ahead of him a few paces then turned around. "Do you have some Germ-X? I think I got something on my hand." I shook my hand as if I was trying to shake something off of it.

Edward raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. I snickered in my head.

Edward opened the door for me and I carefully avoided touching any of the door.

"You know that most viruses are spread via doors handles and normal everyday objects like the remote control and telephones."

"Fascinating." Edward mumbled as he led me to the counter to pay for our game.

The guy at the counter looked about sixteen.

"Hello..." Edward looked at his name tag," Jeffrey. We would like to play two frames." Edward said in that irresistible voice of his. What was weird is that it seemed to spark something in Jeffrey's eyes.

"Do you want one isle or two?" Jeffrey said in an odd sassy voice.

"We would like one-"

"Two." I said. And Jeffrey rang it up. I turned to Edward. "I don't like sharing. But this is better because now you have your lane and I have mine. Everyone's happy. You'll thank me later."

"All right. I need your shoe size and your shoes." Jeffrey asked never taking his eyes off Edward.

"Ten." Edward said as he gracefully slipped off his shoes.

"Um... why do you need my shoes."

"So we can get you in your bowling shoes."

Edward grabbed my arm. "Just go ahead and sit at our lanes. I'll get it."

So I walked slowly to the only two lighted lanes. Looks like we have this joint to ourselves.

I pulled out a wipe and rubbed down the seat. _I'm getting way to into this. But being OCD was a great choice._

A couple moments Edward came over and was about to sit down next to me but I stopped him.

"You can't sit there."

"And why not?" He breathed.

"Because I haven't wiped it off yet. I don't think you would want to sit there. Trust me. You'll thank me later. But you can sit in this one. I've got it done. Oh wait. There. Now you can sit in it. Um... no. There. Okay. It's all good."

Edward sighed and humored me while handing me a pair of dark-tan stripped shoes.

"What's this?" I asked him staring at the shoes and I immediately began to wipe the front of the shoes.

"It's your bowling shoes. And don't worry. They're new and no one has worn them."

_Shoot! I was planning some great stuff with the overly used shoes. Stupid, rich, stubborn,_ I mumbled in my head.

"Are you new?"

"No. But these are mine. I've had them awhile." I looked at the pair of shoes on his feet and almost laughed. They looked so old! Like from a different century. Though the normal styles weren't much different.

"It's sort of a good luck charm." He explained.

So I put on the shoes without saying anything but took paint-drying slow to tie them.

I think about thirty seconds passed when I was still on my first shoelace when Edward huffed.

"It has to be perfect. See." I looked down to the amazingly straight bow I was tying.

"Oh shoot! I messed up, I'm sorry. I have to start all over." So I undid what I had tied and began again.

I smiled at Edward when I was done.

"Okay, now for the next shoe." Edward huffed again.

"I'm going to get some food." He said dryly and walked towards the concession stand.

Eight minutes passed before he came back with some nacho-cheese. He groaned when he saw I still wasn't done tying my shoe.

"Sorry, but here's the thing. I was almost done with this shoe but I noticed this stain on the floor, so you know I had to get rid of it and as I reached over to get some wipes my other shoe came undone so I had to tie that shoe again, but then I couldn't get the stain because I can't have one shoe tied and one shoe untied, so I untied them both, evenly, then I was able to get the wipes and start on the stain on the floor. But only to realize that it wasn't a stain, it's a colored circle tile. So I had to throw the wipe I got out away. But I couldn't walk because my shoelaces were untied. So after I tied the shoes again and got them even I headed for the trashcan but I realized that I didn't have the wipe. So I had to go back, but I tripped. And then there was all the gunk on the floor. It was disgusting! I nearly died. So I got up and went over to Jeffery to tell him to clean it up. But he wasn't there. So while I was waiting on him to come I realized on of my shoes came undone. So I waddled back to this spot but I couldn't sit done because the wipe was still in the seat and I couldn't sit in your seat or the others but I couldn't throw the wipe away because the untied shoe was really annoying. As you can see, I was in a conundrum. But I figured I could tie my shoe, standing up! And, um, well, that didn't work out to well. My inner ear is messed up. I think dad dropped me on my head when I was a kid. But anyway! – So after I fell, I knocked the wipe off the seat and landed in the other seats! So then-"

Edward put a hand on my mouth. "Stop. Please. Just let me tie your shoe."

"There. Are you happy?"

"I'm never happy." I got up. "Okay let's play some ball. Or... bow. Or ball with the three holes."

Edward just picked up a bowling ball and handed it to me.

"Uh, wait. Hold on." I grabbed a wipe and started to wipe it down. Edward was all very patient. I smiled at him as I reached inside the holes. "Okay. Done. Um... okay now I'm done. And I handed him the wipe.

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Throw it away." I said obviously.

He humored me and I started to bowl. That sentence didn't sound right to my ears. I should never be bowling. In fact, I have never been bowling. And I never should, nevertheless here I am.

"Do you want me to help you?" Edward said behind me.

"Uh... I can figure it out. I got this. I got this." I started towards the white line I was supposed to stop at but I turned around. "Here's the thing. This ball... the colors... they're not even. They're all squishy. I can't handle the squishy, swirly, chaotic ness. It's, it's not good. It's not good. It's bad. Very bad. The lines... they're just...-"

"Fine! I'll get you another ball." Edward took my swirly ball and got a solid colored one from the shelves.

"Here." He handed me the bowling ball, well, thrusting would be a better verb.

"Thank you. You'll thank me later."

So after a couple of rounds, a few dropped balls, a few hurting feet from the dropping balls and some new headaches from my new act, Edward stopped me to eat.

We walked over to where Edward had stashed the food he got so I couldn't knock it off anything.

I looked down at the nacho-cheese and back up to Edward's face.

He sighed. "Can't eat it?"

I shook my head. "It's... I can't even look at it. That is... oh my gosh. Take it away. That's a nightmare. And where were the utensils? Oh! Please for the love of Peggy Louis don't say I was supposed to eat that with my hands." I shivered.

He sighed. "Well everything they have here you have to eat with your hands."

I paled. (Don't even ask how I could do that on que.) "That is an abomination. Why! – That should be illegal! I feel sick now. Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom." I pushed past Edward and stumbled over to the women's restroom.

I waited about ten seconds.

I ran out screaming. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Edward didn't even look up. Poor guy.

"Edward." I said breathlessly as I stumbled my way to him. "I don't think I can play the second frame. I'm in a state of mental shock right now."

"Do I even want to ask why?" He said like he was bored.

"It was like someone had died in there... but crapped all over the place first..." I shivered.

"Fine." Edward sighed and then did something really unexpected.

He took his hands and placed them on my face. His eyes pierced into me, like he was looking into my soul.

He smiled when I blushed and my knees buckled. The impact of his dark ocher eyes was astounding. I felt my heart melting but instantly started freezing it again.

"I'll take you home." He whispered.

HOW THE HECK CAN HE DO THAT! That just wasn't fair. I have been so horrible to him for the past four days... and. and then he goes all... amazing and stunning on me. That's just not right.

I huffed and walked away once his eyes released me.

"What's wrong?" He asked easily keeping pace with me.

I came up with an answer. "I have no idea where your hands have been. I need a wipe. How dare you put your hands on my face? That's disgusting."

We had walked outside now and we were almost to his car.

He smiled at me and said. "You'll thank me later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I just have to say, I had a hard time writing this because I kept laughing. I'm not sure if it was funny to you guys but I'm busting up laughing. Any way review!**

**Okay for the winners! **

**The amazing winners who came up with the idea for Bella being OCD are, Loco Cocoa and Abbagliato! I am handing you your invisible trophies. YAY! Congratulations and I hope that I did it to your liking.**

**The next winners will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	9. Paint and Pledges

"Mom!" I called once I got in the door.

"Yeah? How did I go? You're back early did he dump you yet?"

"No." I grumbled and slumped on the couch.

"How did the dumb-blonde thing work?"

"I didn't use it. Well, I did but I switched to OCD."

My mom burst out laughing. "Wow, I'm sure he'll never want to date again after this."

"He doesn't even seem to be enjoying himself." I groaned wishing he would just get this over with

"Well, who would sweetie? You're not even enjoying yourself." Mom stated.

"It's like it's just a game to him or something." I grumbled. But then remembering him when he dazzled my heart rate and me made me blush quicken. I was totally lost.

"Well what are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"Same thing that's on the sheet. Bratty no fun person. Well," I breathed as I got up from the couch. "I need to start working on this article."

"Okay, I'll make dinner so you won't have to."

I sighed. "Thanks mom. I shouldn't be to long. It's not like I have a lot to work with." And I made my way up the creaking wood floors.

---------------

"Oh hey sweetie. Did you get what you need done?"

I mumbled something inintellably.

"Ah, well, Dad is home and dinner is ready." Mom said as she placed some glasses from the yellow cabinets on the counter.

I found myself staring at the old faded yellow color of the cabinets.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I don't feel like eating right now. Do you mind if I went to the home store?" I said carefully.

"And why would you do that?"

"I want to paint the cabinets and different color. They've been that way too long. It's time for an upgrade."

"Oh but we've had this forever. Do you really want to paint it?" She said hesitantly.

"Mom. Get over the nostalgia. I'll get another yellow color... maybe a little more on the darker side. They just need something new to spruce it up."

Mom nodded agreeing with me.

"All right. I won't be long. I'll be home from the home store soon."

Dad walked in. "What about going to Lowe's?"

"Bella is going to get some new paint."

Dad's face lit up. And soon Dad had wiggled his way into coming with me. I figured he had about two reasons. One, He loved power tools and anything that had the Y chromosome stamped on it. Two, he wanted to avoid moms cooking.

I, however, just wanted to do something that would keep my mind off of Edward and my stupid job. ( and it wasn't even my job yet. It's just the preliminaries.)

My phone started to ring as Dad started driving off the driveway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Hey it is Angela. Watcha doing?"

"Oh me and Dad are going to Lowe's."

"Really? Would you mind if I came? Ben is going to see some movies with his friends and I would love to get stuff for our house a bit."

Oh, did I mention that Angela is now Mrs. Cheney? They got married after their first year of college.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

So we met up with Angela at the entrance and left Dad at the power tool section while me and Ang started looking through paint colors.

"Oh what about this one?" Ang said while holding up a smooth dark blue.

"For your bedroom?" I wondered which room she was thinking about putting this on.

"I was thinking the dinning room but do you think it would work better in the bedroom?"

"I like the color you have there. I think the dinning room would look great with that color." I smiled at her.

"Great. Those white walls were so boring but of course Ben doesn't even notice." She snorted.

"Guys right?" I scoffed and we both laughed as we started looking for a yellow that would look good on the cabinets.

Ang held up the paper that had shades of yellow on it and pointed to the one towards the end.

"Perfect." I beamed and we walked arm and arm to the counter to have our paints mixed.

"Now to find Dad." And Ang giggled at the expression on my face.

Once we found him we headed for the cashier. Dad offered to pay for everything we got and we accepted. We were both near broke.

There was one person in front of us and when I got up and put Angela's and mine's stuff on the counter I heard Dad having a conversation with someone behind us. It didn't faze me. It was hard to go somewhere in Forks without finding someone you didn't know.

But what made me almost scream was when I heard. -"Why Hello Mrs. Cullen. What brings you here?"

I turned my back instantly to my dad and caught Angela's eyes.

I tried desperately to say to her with my eyes, 'His mom. That's Edward's mom.' She finally caught on and stood behind me so that I had some cover.

Why did she have to be here? Why did my dad have to talk to her? Dad whatever you do, do not call me.

Unfortunaly- "Hey Bells, come here. I want you to meet Mrs. Cullen." Poor dad. He didn't understand that I was 'dating' her son.

I looked at her and was surprised at how young she was. "She has a son about... your... age." Dad finally understood. "Oh."

I was blushing furiously. Dad saw my discomfort. I didn't even really look at Mrs. Cullen. But I noticed that two other pairs of feet wear behind her.

"Bella." Mrs. Cullen said warmly. "How nice to meet you. Edward has told us so much about you." I heard some snickering.

"Crap." I said dully. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I stuttered. The embarrassment I was feeling should have knocked everybody to his or her knees. I'm sure that my neck and the whole of my head was burning red.

"My daughters not crazy." Dad blurted out.

I would have laughed but I was currently busy drowning in my own pool of shame.

I glanced up at Mrs. Cullen and saw that she was laughing along with her two other children. I recognized them from the bar. Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm really sorry." I said in a soft voice twice. Wanting this confrontation over with.

Angela giggled beside me. "Yeah, she really isn't messed up." She was defending me.

"Poor Edward. I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen that Edward just happens to be Bella's subject."

"DAD!" I shouted at him and slapped his shoulder. "You can't tell. Dang it dad. I can't tell them."

But Angela started, "You see Bella is a journalist and she has an assignment."

"And her assignment," Dad continued what Angela started while I had no say in anything. " is to figure out the best ways to get a guy to dump her in ten days. "

"Yeah, that's what we were doing at the bar when Bella met Edward. We were trying to find a suitable guy for Bella to mess with. Poor Edward." Angela said. I just stood back letting what was happening happen.

"It turns out Edward is being rather difficult." Dad was smiling now.

"Wait." Rosalie said. "So you're really not a crazy spastic person?"

I shook my head and if it was possible blushed even more. "No. I just have the unfortunate task of acting like one to get you radically stubborn brother to dump me. I'm sorry."

What was surprising is that Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me! That is fantastic! Wow. So that's what was going down." Alice was having a hard time talking through all the laughs.

"Wow. That is... crazy. Oh poor Edward. This is great." Rosalie was leaning on Alice for support.

Esme explained what was going on, "We'll you see dear, the reason Edward is being so hard to persuade, is because... well we all have a bet that he can't keep a girl for ten days and dumping her would be one of those things that made him lose the bet."

I stood there in silence absorbing it all. "You're saying that Edward can't dump me and I have to make him go to the point of dumping me? Well this is fantastic." I grumbled. But I was laughing all the same. "What are the chances?" I whispered.

I turned to Esme. "I'm really sorry for acting so weird with Edward. All in the line of duty."

"Oh it's fine dear. Now that we understand. But I have to say we are very competitive, you're really going to have a hard time."

Alice squealed. "Oh Bella! We can so help with that." She grinned at Rosalie and they each shared a wicked smirk.

"Edward won't be expecting this." Rosalie murmured and they both grabbed my hands.

**--------------------------**

**[A/N I lied when I said the next winners would be announced in the next chapter. But anyway, you guys should be happy to hear that this story has taking first priority. So the updates soon be sooner.**

**Review like always. And if you have any suggestion for anything and I use it, I'll make sure you get an invisible reward. I'm very generous. **


	10. Discombobulated

"Where are you guys taking me?" I asked totally freaked out by these gorgeous women leading me out the door. Esme stayed behind to get her items.

Alice turned to my dad. "We'll have her back later tonight. That won't be a problem will it? We're just going to do some girl things."

Dad just nodded, completely blank on what was happening.

Rosalie shoved me in the back of her red BMW. I was surprised that her hands we're as cold and hard as Edward's.

"I'm sorry Bella but we have to do this quickly." Rosalie grinned at me.

"Do what quickly?! I have no idea what's going on! Where on earth are you guys taking me! What the crap is going on!" I was so mad I could punch something but I'd only break my fists.

"Calm down Bella. We're taking you to our house. And we have to do it quickly because Edward's coming back from... a... a camping trip." Alice said calmly not the least bit agitated by my squirming.

"What are we doing exactly?" I was starting to breathe normally.

"Well, you see Bella, when Edward has his mind set on something; he always goes through with it no matter what. And right now he has set his mind on dating you until the ten days are up. So!, your going to need some help. But not just any help. Our help. We've been living with him... for... well let's just say a really long time and we know every little quirk he has. Alice is actually betting for him. So she's probably doing this to get back at Edward for something. While my husband and I are betting against him. But, anyway, here we are." Rosalie said as we pulled up to a white mansion.

I didn't even realize the car wasn't moving anymore.

"Now Bella, we're going to give you some advice and a few accessories to help you out for your job."

---------------------------------

The mansion was beautiful. Every detail was so intricate yet, so simple. It was amazing. I had a hard time focusing on the two girls in front of me, who we're also as amazing as the house. More so even.

As they we're going through some things Edward didn't like, I laughed and blushed. I really hated doing this to such a nice guy with understandable morals.

Then they talked about what not to talk about. This part seemed really suspicious. They told me not to talk about what he did when they were camping. Alice made "air quotes" when she said camping. That was odd. Was he embarrassed by his inner manliness or something?

They told me not to talk about a lot of things. Like blood, they said he was very sensitive and often fainted even at the mention of blood. Personally, I would like to see that..

Then came the part when they gave suggestions on what I should do.

"Well, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"She's planning on being a brat and bringing the whole mood of shopping down." Alice answered her sister, with a little pout.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell you that, did I?" I asked, wondering if I might have slipped that out and forgotten.

Alice froze, "Um, yea, of course you did. Remember? And you also said something about a sheet you had with everything on it." Alice was biting her lips.

I shrugged. I guess I did tell them. How else would they know?

"Okay, well, anyway, do you think that's going to work?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope. It won't." She seemed so sure of herself like she was physic or something. "But really anything you do tomorrow won't make him dump you. But it will loosen the cap, if you know what I mean."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay but is there anything that I can do that will help?"

The sisters looked at each other and smiled and evil grin. "Yes." they said simultaneously. Then they started to whisper in my ear what I could do.

------------------------

"Okay, you got that?" Rosalie giggled.

"Yup, but do you mind if I do something too? It will probably make Edward gag."

"Sure! But what is it? From now on you have to verify everything you're planning on doing with us."

"Hmm, you'll see." I said wickedly.

Alice stared off into space, Rosalie kicked her and when Alice came out of it she started laughing.

"That's great Bella." Alice giggled.

"Wha-what?" I asked stunned. Surely she couldn't mean what I had planned.

"What you're planning on doing. It's great." Alice beamed. Rosalie just looked at her shocked and nudged her.

"Alice." Rosalie said carefully and then she leaned in towards her sister and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear.

"Ohhhh." Alice pulled on a shamed face. "Well anyway Bella, what you have planned is going to be great. Poor Edward."

I didn't even know where to begin. How did she know…? But I shook my head not wanting to get into it right now.

"Well, I better go home now. Thanks for everything. Poor Edward indeed. I have to make a few phone calls now."

Rosalie drove me back to my place, we said nothing except the occasional, "Poor Edward." and "He won't know what hit him."

I grinned at Rosalie as I stepped out of the car and onto the porch. But before I got inside and was bombarded with questions from mom, I pulled out my cell-phone.

"City and State please." The automated voice said.

"Forks, Washington."

"What listing?"

"Bowling Bamarama."

"Please hold. ---------- You will be connected shortly."

"Hello, this is Bowling Bamarama, Nancy speaking." Someone on the other end said.

"Hello, is there a Jeffrey there?"

---0----00----00------000------00----00----00------00----0--00-------000-------0-----00------

After a late dinner and the Spanish inquisition that normally went with it, I went upstairs and lost myself in the warmth that only a hot shower could bring. It was twelve thirty and I was absolutely exhausted from the day's events. I instantly feel into a not-so-dreamless sleep. I dreamt of Edward. Of all the people in the world there was to dream about. I had to dream about him. I would rather have a nightmare that included Hitler and the chocolate bunnies of death than Edward. Trust me; those bunnies can be pretty deadly when you get passed the caramel eyes. But no, I had to have a hot steamy dream about a guy that I was trying to manipulate into dumping me. I find that my life is full of irony.

I slumped out of bed, blushing for some reason I didn't know why. The rain was drizzling out of the never empty well, in the sky. Another raincoat day.

I managed to trip out of my room twice and stumble my way downstairs with amazing accuracy in hitting the left wall. Not a new record but I was pretty proud of myself. Not every girl has discombobulated otoliths in her semicircle ear canals.

"Haha, morning Bella, the Advil is on the table if you want it and pancakes are by the microwave." Renee smiled.

"Mom. I'm not drunk. I'm just tired."

"Same thing sweetie." My mom handed me some orange juice.

"Thanks." I said half sarcastic and half genuine. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven. Why?"

"Oh, crap." I said in a low serious voice.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I missed my Saturday morning cartoons!" I whined and tried to run into the living room but hit the wall instead. "Ow." I groaned from the floor.

"Bella are you okay?" My mom strolled into the room not very worried.

"No." I grumbled. "I missed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

My mom starting laughing. "Wow. You really are tired. Snap out of it Bella."

"Oh, fine. I guess all this crazy acting-ness is starting to wear off on me."

"Well, eat something. You'll be back to normal.. So when are you meeting Edward today?"

I groaned.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I... I just don't like the idea of seeing Edward again. I know I'm ready to do what I have to do... but I just... don't want to do it. I think I'm just tired of this all. Five stinking more days."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom smile.

I blew it off not wanting to think deeply about things right now. "Well, I have to go get ready. I'm meeting Edward and his sister at two and we're heading down to Port Angeles."

-----------------------

**EPOV**

"So what do you see Bella doing this afternoon?" I asked Alice as the rest of the family was watching cartoons. I was astounded by my overall patience with this. I wasn't looking forward to today. But then again, I wanted to find out what crack Bella was on.

"Hmm... she seems to be acting difficult, but it should be easier than the last few days. I still don't know why she's acting like that." She showed me a picture of all three of us at the store. Alice's face looked determined, mine was unreadable, and Bella looked... beautiful.

I shook that off and went outside for a run.

----------------

**APOV**

It was so easy lying to Edward like that. Too easy. Poor thing. He's so trusting. I guess he never had a reason to second guess our thoughts.

----------------

**BPOV**

**2:00**

Okay, by this time I was pacing up and down in the living room. A couple more hundred years of this walking back in forth and I might just pace a hole in the floor. I sat down and tried to calm myself. Deep breath... Deep breath... Deep breath…

The doorbell rang and I was ready to take on my new act.

Deep breathe.

"Hey Edward." I said dully and looked at Alice like she wasn't really even there. It was harder than I thought it would be. It's not easy to over look these guys.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice."

"Greeaat." I said sarcastically. I turned to her and glared. "I'm getting shot-gun and radio rights." I declared as I stalked off to Edward's silver Volvo.

I heard Edward say, "Well this is going to be delightful. I'm sorry Alice. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for helping me out." before he got into the drivers side.

As Alice walked behind him she had a look in her eyes that said. "Oh, I won't be doing much helping dear brother."

**---------------------**

**[A/N Hehe... don't worry, I won't drag this out that much longer. This chapter seems sort. Hmm...**

**The winners will, I repeat, will be announced in the next chapter along with their ideas in the story. Amber, my new beta, wanted me to tell you what was was going to happen, but why would I want to spoil the surprise. Actually it's not a surprise. You already know what she is going to act like. shrugs Okay, now i'm just getting confusing.**

**And yes, I finally got a beta! YAY! Thank you Amber! Life-saver.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you and goodnight... or day. It depends at what time of day you read this.**

**You know what to do.**

**-Rosalie**


	11. It's so Fierce!

**[A/N I have to say that I really don't like making Bella do this. Hopefully you'll get some enjoyment out of it. But Personaly I hate seeing Edward being treated like this. I could probably re-title this story to "Poor Edward"**

We drove in silence to the nearest mall. Well, I did at least. Alice's mouth was going a hundred miles a minute. I stared dejectedly out the window, scowling at the dark clouds that would never leave.

"We're here." Edward spoke quietly.

"About time. I thought by the time we got here everything would be out of style." I said in a voice that is possibly worse than my dumb blonde voice.

Edward eyed me disbelievingly and he walked to the entrance without saying anything else.

He held the door open for me.

"That's right!" I spat at him. I heard Alice giggle shortly behind me.

"Okay, Bella do you want to go upstairs or down stairs?" Alice asked so innocently.

"Whoa, you are asking me? Finally some attention! But I'd rather get it from Humphrey Bogart. Ah, those were the good old times." I saw Edward roll his eyes. "Fine. Up." I snapped and started marching towards the escalators. "Mmm... never mind. I want to go down."

"Okay, down it is." Edward huffed and turned to another lane.

"Actually, I think I want to go up." I changed my mind.

"Well then let's go upstairs." Edward said exasperated. He turned to Alice and she shrugged. She had a very annoying look on her face like she couldn't do something.

"What! Upstairs? I don't want to do that, I want to stay downstairs."

"Bella. Pick. Something. Up or Down?"

"I just said I wanted to stay downstairs idiot. You have worse hearing than my great grandma and she's dead."

"Fine. Downstairs." Edward grumbled.

"You know what. I think I want to eat something. I'm going to the food court." So I stalked off towards the cafeteria.

Alice burst out laughing at something. I turned to look at her and her eyes said, "Focus on the task at hand Bella. I don't think I can really help you as much as I thought I could. You seem to be doing an excellent job on your own."

I got all that from one of Alice's looks. I just hope I interpreted it correctly. She might have meant. "First the mall... and then the world!" I was going for the first one.

"Okay Bella what do you want?"

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"The edible kind."

"Okay, you have four options Bella." It didn't take a therapist to realize that Edward was slightly annoyed. Actually, slightly was an understatement. "Sabaroo, Chili's, Texas Steak, or Chinese. Which one?"

"Yes." I stared at him dully.

"Bella." Alice said. "How about Chinese?"

"I hate Chinese. No thanks. I'd rather eat a live bear." I looked so seriously pissed at them. I was a bit offended when they both grew smirk on their face.

"Okay, Chili's?"

"Ew. Mexican! Hate it!" I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Okay Bella, we can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the hard way." Edward was about to continue, but... that would be too easy.

"Wow. Pushy. Didn't realize I was traveling with the pushy police."

I think I was in the wrong career. I should take up acting.

Alice scrunched up her face. I could almost feel the waves of agitation and a bit of hatred rolling off of them.

"Fine. I'll get something from Sabaroo."

"Final answer?" Edward edged.

"Yes." I said like I was a misbehaving teenager and Edward was my father.

"Well, pick something out." Alice stated.

"Can you guys just give me a chance to breathe?! Gosh. Like I care! As long as it's low fat! Alice just get me something." Then I put my head on the table.

"Headache again?" Edward whispered.

I nodded grimly.

"Well, maybe if you stop acting like a retard you won't feel so bad."

I jumped up ready with a comeback but he was already in line.

Gosh, that boy can move.

"Bella." Alice whispered in my ear. "I've arranged for someone to come. When he does, be very flirtatious and in direct sight of Edward."

I wanted to ask who it was but she disappeared just as thoroughly as Edward.

What is with this family?! Did they have childish dreams of being magicians when they were younger?!

They said one of the things Edward hates was showing interest in someone that you don't have at the time. So I was ready for it. But I wasn't ready for who it was. That part made me nervous.

Edward came back with ravioli and some coke.

"Here." Was all he said and sat down beside me?

My phone buzzed and I checked the text message.

Jeffery: where is he? I'm at B&B

Isabella: we be there soon

I flipped my phone over and set it aside by the tray in front of me.

I took a sip from my coke and a few bits of the ravioli. It was actually not that bad, but I turned to Edward.

"This is horrible!" I announced with some bits of ravioli hanging of my lips. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go upstairs."

Poor Edward. He is not going to have a good day today.

When we went upstairs, we passed the Bath and Bodyworks.

"Oh Edward, can you get me a little bottle of lotion in there that's pink. Thanks. Alice. Join." and me and Alice walked to the higher leveled platform and sat on one of the benches and watched as Edward walked in.

But he didn't get in all the way. Jeffery stopped him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Eddie! What the heck are you doing here? Oh, of course you're probably here to get that fantabulous lotion. It's so fierce!" He said in what is a male interpretation of a female voice. Other words. Gay.

"Uh... um, I'm here to get something for my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. 'Girlfriend.' You are a tiger! He's very lucky. I mean. You have one of the nicest bodes. And your face... to die for."

I was amazed that Edward wasn't blushing yet.

Alice and I were doubled over in laughter. We couldn't make any noise so the people passing us probably thought we were having seizures or something.

"I mean seriously Edward. You face is perfection what moisturizer do you use? Well whatever it is, it's fierce!" Good old Jeffrey threw in some gay hand movements.

"I... um, I'm not... I'm not..." Edward stuttered. It was so cute.

"Oh I know. You haven't told anybody yet. That's okay. I mean, what can I say the closet does seem to get comfy after awhile. But it gets awfully lonely." Jeffrey ran a finger up Edward's arm.

Alice and I couldn't stand it anymore. I was crying and Alice was having a hard time breathing.

"You know, I know what you need. You need to get your cute perfect ass in here and help me pick out something."

I could just barely see the look of desperation and shock on his face.

"Oh, don't worry sugar; we will get you some stuff too." He patted Edward's hand and led him further into the store. He was out of my eye sight.

"Wow, Bella. That. Is. Great. I wonder why I didn't come up with that. Poor Edward. He'll be out soon. He might need a break after this."

"But we can't stop now. This is his moment of weakness. Just a little bit more and he'll crack!"

"Okay, fine." But she looked worried. This was her brother after all.

A few minutes later I saw Edward run out of the store with a look on his face that I can't even begin to describe. When he saw me he made a beeline towards me and hugged me tight. His face nuzzled in my hair.

"Oh, Bella. Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here." My heart started to melt. "I will never ask anything from you as long as you don't try to lather me in kiwi-lime perfume."

He handed me the pink bottle of lotion I asked for. I wanted to cry at this point. It took every thing I had to say, "This isn't what I wanted." and I marched off in the other direction.

--------------------------------------------------

I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I'm a horrible person. I chanted in my head. I had to admit it had a pretty good beat.

After I walked a little bit I felt a little better. I still hated myself. But, now I was cursing that woman Cherry and her stupid magazine.

I saw Alice point across the room and wink at me.

This must be my surprise guy I was supposed to flirt with.

I looked to see who it was.

_No way. Oh, crap. This day is just getting better and better. _I thought as Mike came up. _Would it be too much to ask if I could not ruin someone's day today?_

"Hey Mike!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him. I was hoping against hope that I didn't have to put this charade of flirting with him up for to long.

"Bella. Nice to see you here." He winked, and I gagged.

"Oh I know. It's a small world." I smiled and twirled a strand of hair in my hands.

"So what are you doing right now?" He asked. Always hopeful.

"Well, I'm here with my boyfriend and his sister... but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I grinned mischievously. _The article__ think about the article.. The article. The article. A job._ I knew Edward could probably hear me..

"So how is school going?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Oh it's fine. It would have been better if _you_ were there.." I said as I ran a finger up his arm, taking a leaf out of Jeffery's book.

"Ahem." I heard Edward cough behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. Though I didn't deserve it a chill ran up my spine in delight at his touch.

"Oh, sorry Mike. I better go." I blushed and Edward walked me away.

--------

"Oh, Bella. This looks nice." Alice said.

We were in the clothing department now. I was furious at myself and that actually helped bring the façade of brat down easier. It looked like the color of anger was stained on my face.

"No. It looks like garbage." I grumbled. "I hate it." It really wasn't hard to be at all bitchy now.

"Bella. Just look at it."

"I don't want to look at it!" I whined and slumped onto the floor. I put my face in my hands and felt tears leak from my eyes.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked.

Dang it! How can he be so caring when I'm making his life miserable? It's just not fair. He has no right to be considerate of me.

"Go away." I grumbled in my hands. "Just. Go. Leave me. I'm horrible." I tried to sob as quietly as possible.

----------------------------------

**EPOV**

I don't know why but I just can't stay away from Bella. Not because of the bet, I... don't know what it is. She's so intriguing. I can't even stay mad at her for long. I can't even be mad at her. When Mike came in, or course I was ticked that Bella was obviously hitting on this... boy, but what made me intercede was that Mike basically shouted his nasty thoughts at me and I hate to admit it, but, I was jealous. I have no sane idea why. If I had marbles. They'd be all over the floor by now.

When I saw Bella one the floor... she looked so sad and helpless. And against my better judgment I went to comfort her.

-----------------------------

**APOV**

Aww... they were so cute! Poor Edward has been through a lot today... and poor Bella for having to do it. If she came to the point of tears she must be really upset with herself.

Why can't they just get it over with already?

I've even had visions of Bella joining our family. In more way than one.

I'm just wondering when they are going to admit to each other they are crazy in love.

Only time will tell... but I don't like to wait.

I turned on Bella. "Okay, we can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the hard way."

----------------------------------------------

**[A/N Okay guys! What do you think? I hate making Bella be so blah... I promise I won't make her so cruel again.**

**Okay I believe I have invisible trophies to give to bellaslilsis, sparkly vampire, and HarryxPotterx4ever. Yay! **

**I'm interested in seeing what you guys think will happen. **

**Review!**

**-Rosalie **


	12. Unchained

**[A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't been home in about four days but I got a break! I'm going to warn you; this is not a funny chapter. It's not funny at all. But I love it to deathums! Edward talks paraphs, so don't just skipp over it. That's the best part. And I finally know where I'm going and how to end it! (sort of) It's in thrid person by the way. Well, enjoy**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay Bella, We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idon't understand." Bella stuttered, bewildered at the serious look on Alice's face.

"Bella, you can't keep doing this. I know you love my brother." Alice stated very matter-of-factly.

"Wh-what? I... I don't... who said I love your brother! I mean, I'm not even sure if I like him! I... I mean of course I like him but... well that's what I've been trying to not... I justwhat?"

"Bella Just admit it. The sooner you figure it out the sooner you can get this over." Alice was now leading Bella towards the car. Edward was still in the mall paying for the day's purchases.

"Get What OVER! You're saying very vague things Alice. First you bring me here and tell me to do my worst, then... then this! I don't understand."

"Calm down Bella. Take a deep breath.. I'll go slowly for you."

Bella's mouth twitched in agitation.

"You don't have to go slow for my sake just say what you were going to say."

"As I said before, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Alice held up a hand to silence Bella's next question. "You can either admit that you love my brother and give this job up and tell him everything. Or you can go through with this and keep on eating your insides whenever you screw with Edward for five more days.. Your choice."

"I...I..." Bella's face was pure shock. She didn't know how to respond to Alice's very clear demands.

Alice sighed. "You need to recognize that you at least like Edward." She crossed her arms and leaned against a column in the parking garage.

Bella just stood there like what Alice was saying was all a dream.

"You're doing this against your will. I see it in your eyes and... your posture and everything about you. Every fiber in your being is screaming to stop the madness. So choose! Easy or hard."

The way she said it, it sounded like life or death.

"I can't choose. I mean... it's... I need to sleep on it." Bella mumbled.

"How…?Ugh... if you don't make a choice, I'll make it for you. I'll tell Edward myself. Look he's coming right now." Alice pointed off in the distance. Bella couldn't see a speck. "If you don't decide now, I'll happily explain the whole thing to him." Alice smiled a wicked smile.

Edward came into view with a dozen large bags in his arms.

"Shoot. Another reason to love Edward. He can carry large loads of shopping sprees without breaking a sweat! This isn't fair." Bella thought as Alice hummed the Jeopardy song making Bella nervous and jittery.

She looked desperately at Alice. She couldn't just do something like that. This was a major decision. Alice was being very unreasonable. Bella knew that there really wasn't an option. That Alice would have her way whether Bella agreed to it or not.

Did she really like Edward? Yes. Did she love Edward…?Yes. But would he accept her after all that she did to him? She couldn't say. And that was the reason she didn't pick the easy way. The right way. She was afraid that Edward wouldn't take her when she explained everything. The only reason he hadn't broken up with her was because of the bet he made. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable. Bella was used to the psychotic façade she put on that she thought she wouldn't be comfortable to take off her mask and show what she really is. But if this was out of the way; if there was no doubt that Edward would embrace her in, she would have told Edward everything right then and there.

But there was doubt.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." Alice grinned and Bella paled.

"No! I... I've chosen."

Alice slowly turned to Bella. A far way look entered her eyes and she pouted.

"I... I like challenges... but I've been through enough already. I'm tired and I can't try any harder." Bella blushed when Edward eyed the both of them curiously. He dropped the bags and pulled out his keys. He had managed to break her chains. No one ordinary and fickle could do that.

"Do I want to know?" He asked in a wary voice and opened the trunk of his car.

Alice sighed. "It's not up to you… or me."

"Then I won't pry." He smiled warmly at the two crazy girls but curiosity was carved in his perfect eyebrows.

Bella just felt evenworse. _"I'm a __masochist__. I need help. __Professional __help."_ She mentally banged her head against the wall. _"He won't take me after what I've done to him. But I'm terrified of him breaking up with me. I… I love him. More than I thought I did. I love him more than I thought was possible… I'm so weird."_

They were driving now and Bella leaned against the window.

"Are you all right Bella? Are you feeling any better?" Edward's concerned voice ripped the chains that had been guarding her heart. She was tooemotionally tired to put them back up.

"I'm fine Edward. I'll be okay. Another," (Yawn)," headache. It's been a long day."

"No kidding." Edward said under his breath.

Bella nuzzled closer to the glass and rubbed her arms. Edward noticed this and turned up the heater.

Bella yawned again. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm so so sorry." Her eyes drooped as she sank deeper into the door.

"What are you sorry for?" He questioned in a low stale voice.

Before Bella could answer she drifted off into unconsciousness. Alice smiled in the back seat keeping to herself.

Edward looked at Bella with a pained look.

"This is all wrong Alice." He whispered so he wouldn't stir Bella.

"What is?" She spoke to him in his mind.

"I... I think..." He couldn't finish and hung his head.

"_You think you love her?"_ Alice was physically and mentally beaming.

"I don't know what I think." He whispered exasperated, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. If vampires could have migraines, Edward would be the first. "She's been so... cruel today. And absurd the other days. The reason I am still able to think of Bella with goodness in my heart and mind astounds me. I'm being very blunt when I say that she doesn't deserve my forgiveness. She's berserk, cracked, deranged, erratic, haywire, irrational, unreasonable, bizarre, insane, ludicrous, nonsensical, ridiculous, peculiar, loony, demented, mental and all around odd. No. She doesn't deserve my patience; but there is a part of me screaming that she deserves everything I have to offer her. I don't now what to think." He shook his head trying to clear the mixed emotions floating around.

"The mere image of her has my dead heart revived to life; The sound of her... normal voice perks my ears to that music and tunes out all other noise; The mention of her name has me jumping about; the patter of her feet makes me smile and sing along with the beat; the memories of her have me laughing like I haven't laughed in decades; the idea that the girl that was shown today was the real Bella, is as impractical as that character that haunted Bella this afternoon. Oh Alice. What has come over me? My rational side is becoming irrational and my ussual irrational side is becoming what I trust." Edward threw his hands up in the air.

"Love is irrational." Alice slipped in.

"Then does that mean that all rash thoughts are correct and all sensible thinking is fanatical? The world doesn't seem like it has changed but my perception of it has completely differed. I don't see things as there once were. Roses are still redthe trees are still brown and green. But they're more than that. They are ingenious. They grow into works of wonder. They have beauty that I've never seen before. That tire on the road isn't just a tire to me anymore. It says that it had a long run and has seen many things. It was crafted by masters. Its done its job and has worked splendidly till the last minutes. That bird in the sky isn't just a fowl. It's a being that can soar wherever it wants to go. He is free from all ties and binds that we know. The sky is his home and he only has to choose what ingenious tree to rest in. The wind is his lungs and his wings are his breath. Humans aren't just beings that we try to save from ourselves. They are hardworking master pieces. Each one of them has his own story to tell, pages to read, pasts to understand. They aren't merely humans, or mortals. They are life and without them, there is nothing. Without Bella, my Bella there is emptiness. For over one hundred years I thought I was complete. I was wrong. I never realized the space I had in my heart until Bella opened it. She has filled every inch of that space. If she was to ever slip through my fingers I would go through this life of ours with that space cleared out and only reserved for her. The emptiness would be maddening! It would not only swallow my undead heart but my very being! But at least I would know that there is hope and pure unaltered beauty in this world after all."

Edward sighed, smiled to himself and looked over at the sleeping Bella. He caressed her blushing warm soft face with his cold hard pale finger. He sighed in contentment. Then sadness and determination crept into his chiseled features. "She has unlocked my heart that I didn't even know was cautious." He sighed. "And she must never know."

"Why?!" Alice busted out. If she were human she would have been crying her eyes out silently through Edward's confessions.

"Because of what I am. What we are. I know enough that it isn't wise to be with a human long-term and I love Bella enough not to risk it." He stated looking at the road.

"But... what if she loves you just the same!" Alice cried but Edward put a hand to her mouth and a single finger in front of his, signaling to be quiet. He pointed to Bella, who shifted in her slumber.

"That's impossible." He whispered. "Her abnormal acting is proof enough that she is trying to get rid of me. She is right in doing so even if she doesn't understand the full reason. I can never be with her because of what I am. It's dangerous just to be in the same car with her. Because I love her, I will leave her. It's what she wants anyway." He reassured himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Edward woke Bella up gently, led her into the house and carried her shopping bags into the house with a note he slipped in one of the bags spelling out his retirement from their relationship, he drove home humming his favorite piano music. But they all turned into minor keys and then he stopped breathing all together.

Alice didn't ride with Edward back to the house. She decided to run. She wanted to tell Edward. She wanted to tell him everything. Alice ran over in her head what she would have said. "Bella didn't want to get rid of you... well... sort of... but not really. It was for a job. It's all fake. She just wanted you to dump her, she's not crazy. She had a reason. Oh Edward why are you doing this to yourself?"

She arrived at the house earlier than Edward. Once she stepped through the door Jasper was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong?" Concern was streaming off of him. He had picked up on Alice's distress immediately.

"Edward." Alice stated.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt? Is Bella okay? Did something happen to Bella?"

Alice shook her head, answering all those questions. Japer wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waist. He wanted to know what was wrong with Edward. The whole family was in the room now.

Alice took a deep breath. "Edward is in love; a love he's telling himself can never happen."

"_But I've seen the future and it isn't what Edward has in mind."_

**-------------------------**

**[A/N Muahahaha! Okay I know it's sad. But you have to admit that it's better than Bella acting like a retard or all those adjectives Edward said. I'll hopefully update again today… maybe. I love you guys to deathums! But only if you review! **

**Oh I realized that I didn't put bellaslilsis's idea in the last chapter… I'm sorry about that. It kind of slipped my mind. But you still get to keep the invisible trohpy!**

**I might cook up a new contest… you guys seemed to really enjoy that. Okay peace!**

**-Rosalie**


	13. Didn't Promise Anything

**A/N I would have gotten this out earlier but I'm being a bum. I know the story is kind of dragging but I can't help it. When I write I just keep going on with the same thing. Sort of like Stephanie herself. (it's why I have a hard time making these notes short.) Anyway, I also love this chapter to deathums. Dah, go ahead and read it already!**

I woke up in my own room, twisted in the covers. How did I get here? I was in Edward's car... I must have fallen asleep.

"Mom." I grumbled as I crawled out of bed with the sheets still wrapped around my waist and legs. Which didn't help my coordination ability. I thudded to the floor.

"Bella? Is that you?" My mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Who else would it be dear?" Dad's voice said sarcastically.

I grumbled as I picked myself off the floor and stumbled my way downstairs.

"Hey girl." My mom said from the living room.

I plopped myself on the couch.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Mom asked as she handed me a doughnut.

"Mmm... cinnamon apple jelly. Thanks." I said through a mouthful of powdery-starchy goodness, ignoring my mom's question. But of course, I was dealing with my mom here.

"So when is Edward coming over?" She tried to mask her curiousity.

"Oh. I don't know. I was um... planning on just staying home today. You remember I put on the chart that today I wouldn't do anything with Edward."

"Oh right! The chart. I guess we can fill out the rest of it so you can write you article and have a plan for the next four days."

I stared at the floor as my blush spread across my face. "Well actually I'm not planning on filling out the rest of the chart." I bit my lip not wanting to see the expression on my mom's face; it would either be disappointed or jubilant. I was betting on the latter.

"What do you mean?" Mother was playing dumb..

I huffed. A fit was snaking it's way out. "I give up!" I threw my hands up into the air and jumped from the couch. "I give up mom! You were right. This guy is special. I give in. I can't handle it anymore. I'm not going to write the article on Edward because I can't go through with it. I hope your happy mom, because I give up! I'm done acting like a... a, I don't even know what I'm acting like, but whatever it is, it's not good. You made me take the stupid job in the first place and now I'm completely in love with this Edward guy and I can't bear to do this to him any more. So I give up. I hope your happy mom that I'm completely hopeless in love, because I sure as hell am!" I huffed and sat back down.

My mom just stared at me.

"What?" I glared back at her sideways. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Once I did that we both burst out laughing.

"Bell! Your face." Mom chortled.

We kept laughing until my sides hut and was snorting; both of us had tears streaming down our face.

Mom gave me a hug. She squealed.

"So give me the details!"

"Well it was nothing really. We went shopping. I acted like a jerk. Then Alice gave me two choices. And then I realized that... I ... love Edward." I said the last words staring off into space.

Mom's smiling was contagious. We both started blushing.

"So." Mom started. "You really like this kid huh?"

The twinkle in my eye was answer enough.

Mom got up from the couch. "Well, I called Ang and Jess. They'll be over in a couple of minutes.. Oh! - You should show us what you got yesterday!"

A couple minutes later Jess and Angela walked through the door. They didn't even knock. How rude.

"Hey, guys." I waved at them with an unreadable smile plastered on my face.

"What's gotten into you Bells. Oh no. Renee... is Bella drunk again? 'Cuz the last time she did this little-"

"No Jess. Bella isn't drunk." Angela hit Jessica on the shoulder. "She's in love." Angela said dramatically, holding her hands to her collarbone.

I just grinned and nodded.

Once mom filled them in I came out of my trance. "Well... do you want to see what I bought... what Edward bought yesterday?"

The enthusiastic clapping and giggling was my answer.

"Put on a fashion show!" Jess and mom said at the same time. If it wasn't for the twenty year age difference, I would swear that they were twins.

"Okay, I'll be down with my first outfit in a little bit."

"How many outfits are there?" Angela asked suspicious.

"I don't know exactly, but I think I got as many clothes, as Edward has zeros on his bank account number." I smirked and slipped up stairs... not literally, which is surprising.

"Bella! Get you butt down here!" Jessica yelled. "Get you butt down here right now!"

"Well don't you want to see the rest of me too? I mean, I can understand why you just want to see my butt. It does look fantastic in these jeans Alice picked out." I teased.

"Bells. Just get down here." I could hear my mom roll her eyes.

"Whoa Bella! You look amazing." Angela commented.

I walked down the stairs, strutting as much as a klutz safely could.

"Nuh-uh. Bella doesn't look amazing, she looks hot!" Jess giggled.

After some more flaunting and showing off I slashed back up stairs to pick out my next outfit.

The next ensemble was a jacket/skirt three piece. I pulled out the cotton frilled skirt and top and laid it on the bed. When I stripped down and put the skirt and top on, I reached down for the jacket. When I pulled it out, I noticed an off white paper fall to the ground.

I didn't think anything of it at the time. It was probably just a tag that fell off. But, when I was ready to go back down stairs I saw the type face of the writing, that I recognized on the checks that Edward wrote.

I picked it up. It was a letter.

-Isabella Swan- It read. My hands trembled as I slowly opened up the letter. It looked so formal.

"Bella? You ready yet?" Mom's voice called.

"Um... I'll... I'll be down in a second." I returned.

I pulled out the piece of paper tucked inside as I carefully sat down on my old rocking chair. My hands were starting to sweat as I unfolded the letter that I was dreading. I didn't even need to read it to know what it's contents held. But I read it anyway.

My Dear Isabella,

The last few days have been very interesting to say the least. I have never had so many emotions course through me before, and that's a huge statement. You would understand if you met my family. But I'm sorry to say that under the circumstances you will not get to meet my family. I am very sorry, but you are probably celebrating. Yes, if you haven't caught on, I am ending our relationship. I would like to say some things to you but I fear that they would have a negative effect and that would make me feel even worse. I will say this though; I care for you Bella, more than I should and I know for a fact that you wanted me to end this. I don't know why you didn't want to break it off yourself, but whatever your reasons, I want to wish you the best of luck at everything you attempt; watch your step, and never meet a guy in a bar again.

-Edward Cullen.

By the end I was sobbing. I grabbed my pillow and sat in the fetal position on my rocking chair.

"Bella?" A quite voice asked hesitantly from the doorway,

Angela stepped in. When she saw me she rushed to my side. "Bella what's wrong?"

I pushed the letter in her direction like it was a poisonous snake.

Angela put it down when she got the gist of it.

She looked up at my tear filled face.

"Jessica!" She called. "We're going to need a bucket of ice cream and a feel good movie. We have a broken heart on our hands."

My thoughts were so jumbled up that they spiraled into blankness, they ran in circles, never coming up with a defiant conclusion. The only facts were; Edward had broken up with me and it was entirely my fault. It's ironic that this is what I wanted to happen in the first place and now I was stuffing my face with ice cream and watching a cheesy comedy.

After I had sulked for three hours, I started to feel crumby because I wasn't doing anything. I put down the rocky-road ice cream and picked up the phone.

"Hey dad!" I called to him. He was hiding upstairs. Dad was never one to get in the way of an emotional out burst. "I'm fine dad. I just wanted to know Billy's number. I feel like going to see Jacob."

Charlie suddenly appeared.

"Oh, you don't have to call. Just go and see him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. You guys haven't talked in awhile."

"Side effect of being in school a thousand miles away. But do you really think it's okay if I go now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But I have to warn you, Jacob sure has grown since you last saw him."

"Really? Dang. I missed his third growth spurt. I was planning on taking pictures. Thanks dad." I smiled and kissed him on the check. "I won't be out long. I just have to get my mind off things."

Jake used to be my best friend in middle school. That was when Jessica was trying to act cool, but only succeeded in being a bitch.

"Take your time." Dad suggested as I closed the front door.

I sighed. He and Billy have always tried to get us together since I was able to poop by myself.

"Bella?" Jacob said incredulously on the front porch of their tiny house.

"Hey Jake!" I wiped under my eyes to make sure that tear stains weren't visible.

He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Can't - breathe." I voiced breathlessly. "Whoa, Jake. You're huge!" I stepped back to get a good look at him. I blushed when I found myself staring at his bare chest. Jake grinned but his nose was scrunched up in disgust. He stared me down and I backed up again, but this time because he was scaring me.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" I looked around myself.

Jacob stared off into the horizon and then back at me. "Where have you been Bella?" His voice was low and forced smooth. He looked at me after a moment of silence and saw the look of hurt and confusion written there. He wasn't acting right. Where was the smile? Where was his smile? That wasn't his voice. That wasn't his face... or his hair. I noticed the short buzz cut. He's changed. And I didn't even get pictures.

"Oh my gosh Jake! Are you in a gang?" I accused in a high pitch voice

He blinked and laughed. "Sorry about that. Hey do you want to go hiking or something?" His face was apologetic but then turned humorous. "Oh, right. I forgot. You don't hike." He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me into another tight hug.

When he let go he looked straight in my eyes. Seriousness tainted his childish features. "Have you been around the Cullen's?" Jacob accused. His nose scrunched up again. It stung the way he pronounced their name.They moved here two years ago when you went off to college

"Why would you think that?" I ignored his question.

"They're not good for you Bella." He ignored mine. "They can be dangerous. They are dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near them."

Anger burrowed out of me. What gave him the right to tell me what to do and not to do? I crossed my arms and glared at him as he turned to look off into the forest. Acknowledgement of something entered his eyes. "Look, right now isn't a good time. I'm kind of... busy. I'm sorry Bells but I have to go. Maybe you can come over another time." He looked at me and said deadly serious. "Bella." Jake placed his hands on my shoulders. I would have shook them off if it wasn't for the strong grip he had. "Promise me that you'll stay away from those bloo- the Cullen's."

I sighed half annoyed and half hopeless.

"That won't be a problem." The sadness in my voice was obvious. "Just go already Jacob."

I turned around and went back to my car.

What was with Jacob? Why doesn't he want me to hang out with the Cullen's? He said that they were dangerous. What does that mean?

My eyes locked on Jacob's as I started to pull away. I saw him mouth the words. "You didn't promise." His face was a mixture of anger and concern.

I wasn't promising anything.

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward is being ridiculous. He's moping around the house muttering something about doing what was right - that he had to do it. He cared too much. Blah blah blah. I kind of feel bad for him though. He looks so empty. But when I think about how I won the bet, everything is all better. But, Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle are all going to have to spend two weeks in Alaska. I'm going to feel so lonely! I love Emmett to death. He is my life but too much of a good thing is just obnoxious, and I have to admit that Jasper isn't much of a companion. We don't have much in common. Our usual conversation goes like this;

"Hello Rosalie. How was your last honeymoon?"

"Amazing. So how was the hunting trip?"

"Not very amazing." Crickets appeared on cue. "Did you hear what happened to Edward?"

"Yup." Cricket. Cricket. "The... weather sure is wet."

"Yup." Cricket. Cricket. "I think I'm going to go find Carlisle."

"You do that. I'm going to wash my hair."

Oh yes. Jasper and I get on swimmingly.

Edward is by far the better brother. He's pretty cool when he isn't being so melodramatic. He helps me with the cars. Of course he isn't nearly as good as me... but then again... who is?

Anyway, about Edward, he's no fun anymore. It's only been a day and Edward is so obnoxiously selfish that I'd swear we were related.

Of course Edward thinks he's doing this selfless act but I know better. I've known Edward for about one hundred years and I know that Edward is just getting attention from us. I mean, it's just a stupid human girl! He's taking things way out of proportion. He probably was also just trying to get away from crazy Bella. HA! If only he knew the real reason he wouldn't be so self punishing. He's got it all wrong. Bella never wanted him to break up with her. She's probably crying her eyes out right now. It's not like it was her choice to make Edward dump-... Uh-oh.

Edward was staring at me from across the living room. He had heard everything I had just thought.

"Um... I didn't say anything." I stuttered and patted my hair out of habit.

"No... You didn't." He stated in a low voice. Edward ran for the front door, probably heading to the Swan residence.

"Edward! You said you would stay away from her." I caught his arm.

"I didn't promise anything." He smirked and closed the door in my face.

**A/N Yay! Now Edward is going after Bella and Bella is figuring out what the crap he is. Everyone's happy… exept Jake. But no one likes him. Cuz he's a homewrecker. Anyway! What do you guys think?**

**New contest. Come up with the most witty, funny, original, interesting way for Bella to figure out that Edward is a vampire. Pretty simple. Maybe she stumbles upon something that Edward didn't mean her to see or she was watching something.. It doesn't matter if it doesn't even fit in with the story completely. If I love it enough I'll make it work. There will be one winner who's idea may or may not be presented (depends on if it will fit) and some honorable mentions. Winner will receive an invisible trophy and invisible cash and honorable mentions-invisible metals. **

**P.S. My messaging isn't working right. We'll it is but… it's complicated, so sorry if I haven't gotten back to you if you asked a question. I'm trying to fix it.**


	14. Realizations

A/N Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while

**A/N Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was writing for my other stories. I think this chapter is funny... I don't know... it may just be me. well, enjoy!-**

BPOV

I was coming home from Jake's house and right before I turned into the concealed driveway of the Cullen's I realized that Edward broke up with me. I have no right in going to their house.

But that wasn't going to stop me now.

But then I realized what was I going to say? 'Hey! What's wrong with you guys? You aren't normal. What are you?' Yea, that's going to go over nicely.

Then I realized I was stopped in the middle of the road. Should I turn? Should I just go back home?

A horn from behind me honked. I looked back to see an old rabbit Volkswagen behind me. I don't recognize that car... but I recognized the driver.

"Ugh, Jacob? What are you doing here? I just need to thi-"

"Thank Philips I found you." Jake ran over to me and grabbed me into a huge air tight hug.

"What the crap Jake? What are you doing? What's going on?" I choked out.

He didn't answer me. But he did, however, pick me up fireman style and carry back to his car.

"What are you DOING?!" I was kicking and screaming now. Unfortunately I hit my head on the car frame and I realized I had been knocked out. **1**

The blackness slowly faded into a pale light gray.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella." I heard a mumble from my left. I looked over to find Jacob, head in hands and elbows on knees, bent over and mumbling half asleep..

"That doesn't help." I mumbled back, rubbing the bump on the side of my head.

He jumped up and looked at me with postal eyes. He was scaring me... actually he was reminding me of being around Edward. I shivered at his name.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? It shouldn't be bad. You look fine. You scared the crap out of me Bella. You were out for about an hour."

"That doesn't help." I mumbled again.

"What can I do to help?" He asked desperately.

"Shut up." I said so dryly.

The door opened and a doctor came in. I saw from the corner of my eye Jacob tensing.

"I have to go." He said in a voice like he was going through a smelly and polluted part of town. He exited through a different door the doctor was standing at.

"Isabella Swan?" The doctor said like he couldn't believe it was me.

I looked closer at him and found some similarities between him and Edward.

"Oh, no."

"Ah, well... um... hmm... well," He pulled himself together and started looking at his chart. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and I've looked at your chart. It seems that it's nothing serious. Your friend just got a little spooked. But he did the right thing. I'll get you some pain medication and your discharge papersThen you're free to go." He turned around but before he left he turned around. "Thank you Bella, now I have to skip work for a lovely holiday with the penguins and polar bears." And with that he left.

"What?"

EPOV

I was on my way to Bell's house. My phone rang but I ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I was furious. Rosalie knew something... and she had kept it from me for who knows how long. Was anyone else in on it too?

I swerved into an empty driveway, 007 style, which was a ways away from the Swan residence.

The air smelled of humans... but it was stale. There were no new scents in the air. I was safe to run.

I was behind her house now. I took a step and the ground seemed to move with me. I looked down and found the clothes Bella had thrown out the window that I had in turn thrown into the forest. I smiled and walked forward.

I climbed up the side of her house and entered her bed room. I felt strangely invigorated with being here, in her room, where she sleeps, where she does her homework, where she reads, where she gets ready for the day, where she lives.

I didn't know what I was doing here. Speaking of which, what am I doing here? Am I looking for evidence? Waiting for Bella to come home? Stealing all of her stuff and dumping it in the river?

I realized I had no clue.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. - Alice H. (as if there was another Alice I knew)

I growled and answered it reluctantly.

"You're looking for evidence but I can just tell you if you want.. Oh I have to tell you that-" I snapped the phone shut, having all the information I need.

Okay I am looking for evidence. Evidence that Bella isn't bi-polar and actually for some reason likes me. Yea, that makes all the sense in the world.

I started with under the mattress. I have in my head that all females with something to hide will have it concealed under a mattress. I was right. But I doubt that Dora the Explorer PJ's prove anything.

I avoided the dresser. A woman has the right to some privacy. So the dresser remained unsearched while the rest of the entire room I shook down. (In a mannerly way of course)

I came over to the desk and on the floor was an orange poster sheet with writing on it. I picked it up. On the top corner was, - How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days- Under that was -Edward-

Isn't it funny that whatever you're looking for is always in the last place you look?

Wow. So... she... she... this was... this was all for a job? She put me through the most awkward moments... so she can write an article? Brat on Saturday. OCD on Thursday. Bi-polar on Tuesday. Soshe was just using me? Using me for some job acceptance?

Wow. I just realized that this woman is more amazing than I thought.

Now where is she?

BPOV

I'm walking home because Jacob inconveniently left me here... stranded... with the father of the son that I drove crazy.

I've never been in love before. I've learned a lot of things. Before this, I never even thought about killing myself.

I think I missed a turn. Oh, no it's ahead of me. Wait... no. I'm supposed to turn... there? Hmm... wow, I've lived here all my life and I don't know how to get home. I'm supposed to turn at a tallgreenfunny looking tree. I sighed. It's all green to me. **2**

For some reason I just kept walking. I don't know why. When was there ever a reason to walk? Oh, wait - to get places. But I don't know where I'm going.

"Why did Jake leave me? Did he seriously not think about how I was going to get home? That doesn't sound like him. He's usually very compassionate and selfless... but when the doctor came in... hmm the doctor came in... Dr. Cullen. Edward Cullen." I was figuring things out. "Jake doesn't want me to hang around with them. I really need to figure out what's wrong with everybody!" I huffed, whichof course, made my entire body collapse.

"Ow... that was not pleasant." I stated at no body in particular as I tried to get up from the soggy ground. "Tried" being the key word. After the fifth attempt I gave up. Who needs to stand anyway when you can sit on a lovely wet and dirty ditch?

This is probably the best day and worst day in my life. It's been the worst day because everything could have gone better. And it's the best day because I've had a lot worse.

I've never played the banjo... but I reckon if you handed me one now, I'd be the best damn blue-grass player in the whole state of Washington... which isn't saying anything.

I wonder if I can get fat sitting here day after day, doing nothing... but that would be a challenge seeing as how eating is not categorized under doing nothing.

I heard a car pull up from behind me. Which was weird. Because I was in a ditch.

A red jeep crawled out from the woods.

"Why hello." I said to either the driver or the little chipmunk and the squirrel. I'll take either.

The car door slammed shut, which was weird because I didn't hear it open.

"Are you okay?" A smooth voice that could only belong to one of the Cullen'svoiced.

"No. I'm Bella." I think the past few days have taken its toll on me. Either that or it's almost my time of the month again. I shook it off. I'm acting like a retard. "Sorry.. Um, yea, I'm fine. My head hurts and my butt is starting to wrinkle but other than that I'm peachy."

I turned to see who it was. It was Rosalie and Esme staring at me.

"What happened?" Esme asked concerned.

"Well you see. I sat down on this here patch of dirt. It was wet, no duh, and it's starting seeping through my pants. I was too lazy to move so right about now I think my butt is starting to prune. -"

"Bella we're talking about your head." Rosalie cut me off.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not normally like this. I'm usually much crazier." I slowly straightened out my legs coming to a stand. "Just kidding. I'm just a little... hyper." I stared the two ladies down. Remembering my mission.

I thought of something. "Hey, how did you know I was hurt and that I was walking home?"

"Because, Rose and I tried to go for some shopping but a car was parked right outside of our driveway blocking us. Rose almost ran it over."

"Well I tried to." Rose muttered.

"Then we smelled this awful smell and well... um... we knew the car was yours. We called Carlisle and he said he had just seen you come in from a small concussion. Are you okay?"

Esme asked again.

"Yea, I'm fine. My friend, Jake, drove me to the hospital... well, I think he's still my friend. Anyway he left me at the hospital and I'm fine. So, now I'm walking home. Or I tried. I was never one for hiking." I thought some more. They were probably going to take me home... hmmm... that was not going to work. "Do you mind if I go to your house to get cleaned up. My parents would probably freak if they saw me like this."

"Sure sweetie." Esme said in her motherly voice.

**A/N Insert normal ending Aurthor's notes. The normal, yes I am evil. Review! blah blah blah**

**Oh and the contest thingy was pretty much for my own enjoyment. I was amused. hehe... you guys are crazy! I love it! There still will be a winner and what not.**

**1 I just had to stall Bella for a little while. Why? I'm not so sure right now...**

**2 It's a play on the "It's all greek to me." line thingy. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. That's cool. It makes you use your imaginationn.**

**- Rosalie**


	15. Realization and a gallon of Bleach

"Thanks again

"Thanks again." I said as we pulled up to their house. I remembered the first time I came here. That was not a good memory.

"No problem. You can use Alice and Jasper's bathroom." Rosalie led me into the house and up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's bathroom.

"By the way, where is Alice?"

"She's out hunting... I mean... um... you know, Uh, Jasper and Carlisle, um love it so much; Alice thought she would give it a whirl." Rosalie stuttered.

Well that wasn't suspicious at all. (Sarcasm) I noted it in my brain for later contemplation.

But I figured that Carlisle wasn't into hunting and neither was Jasper. I had to go though his and Alice's bedroom. There was no sign of hunting at all. No trophies. No equipment. No nothing. I even got a glimpse at Carlisle's office. There wasn't even a deer head mounted on the wall. But... Rosalie said she was hunting so... naturally and thoughtlessly... Alice is doing some sort of hunting then... but what kind?

As I was washing my face, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Where's Edward?"

Rosalie smirked as she handed me a pair of dry jeans. "At your house."

"What?! You're kidding my right?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"He's... he's at my house?"

"Yes dear."

"Oh. No. I have to go. He can not be at my house without me." I ran out of the room and down the staircase. "What is he doing at my house... with out me knowing!?"

I sighed and looked around the house. I was such a hypocrite.

"I can guess... but before you run off. I suggest you put some pants on."

**Jacob's POV (yea... I am going there)**

I pulled up in her driveway. I hoped that she wasn't hurt or mad. I only meant the best. The thought of her around those bloodsuckers curled my... blood.

I remembered smelling that sickening sweetness on her when I hugged her. At first I didn't realize what it was. It made me want to puke and inhale a gallon of bleach.

Billy had been talking to Charlie and he said that Bella was dating Edward. EW. Why was he doing this? He knows the rules. It's time for a little intervention.

I opened my car door and immediately wanted that gallon of bleach again.

As I stepped into the house, I balled my fists to help with my shaking. One of "them" was standing casually on the other side of the living room.

"Are you Edward? I spoke politely... well, sort of.

"Yes. And no Jacob, I'm not dating Bella. At least, not anymore." I was too busy keeping from shaking to notice the sadness that crept into his voice.

"Jacob. I'm not going to hurt her, or harm her. I'd rather kill myself then be the reason of her injury. By the way, I am really not favoring you right now for many reasons. First, you're thinking about revealing us to her. That is not a well thought out plan Jacob. What are the consequences of that? I'm sure your... brothers wouldn't approve. Second, we are born natural enemies and I can't help but dislike you. Third, you think Bella is merely pretty. She is so much more than that. You would realize it if you listened to her instead of visualizing your life together." He paused. "Fourth, and most importantly, you have hurt Bella. She went to the hospital because of you. And for that I can never trust you. And I will certainly not let Bella be in your presence. Even if you can control yourself, which I doubt fully, you could still harm her."

I was pissed but I still had a handle on myself.

"And you don't think _you_ can hurt her?" I scoffed. "Yes, I might accidentally bruise her... but you... you can destroy her. In many ways." I smiled, using his words. "But I don't think I have to list them."

"You don't understand. I love her. Far more than a canine like you could fathom." Edward spoke in a low calm and mellow voice. It was more sinister than yelling. It made my blood boil.

"You… You? You love Bella?" I spat out disbelievingly.

"Yes..." He said in a thoughtful voice.

My anger took over and I spat out. "Leech!"

"Dog!" He whipped back.

"Bloodsucker."

"Pup."

"Parasite."

"Mongrel."

"You smell funny." We yelled at the same time.

We just stared at each other huffing and puffing. Trying to not throw ourselves at the other. It wouldn't be right to do it in Swan's living room. It would be pretty funny... but not very polite.

I opened my mouth to say to take this outside... but...

"Edward? Jacob?" My heart sank as I turned around to stare in those big brown eyes.

"I think you better leave Jacob. I'll take care of this."

I nodded my head and slipped aside Bella. I couldn't be in that room any longer anyway. Though later I felt bad about leaving Bella with Edward alone. I didn't want to be here for the outcome. Where was that bleach?

**BPOV**

"What... what was that about? He said, 'bloodsucker' and 'leech' and you said... wait is he something too? Hold on... bloodsucker... hmmm, no, that can't be right. That's impossible."

I looked straight at him. He was silent, letting me figure this out.

"Shut up! No way. You're... you're... a... vampire?" I whispered the last word. "That's impossible. That's only a myth to scare people into being moral. You're lying!"

"I haven't said anything Bella." Edward said exasperated.

I looked him dead in the face. "You haven't denied anything." His replay was written on his face.

I turned around and ran outside.

I didn't know where I was going but I was going to get out of there.

"Bella! Wait. Where are you going?" I heard him call after me. I looked over my shoulder and found him two feet behind me.

I screamed and ran some more behind my house. I stopped and held up my hand. "Stay back you fiend." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're a stinking vampire?!" I pulled off my right shoe and threw it at him, backing up all the time. "With your stinking fangs?" Another shoe was thrown vehemently at him.

"And your stinking bloodlust." I was looking for something to throw at him. He just stood there. Watching me.

"And your stinking vampire charms." I found a rock.

Sadly it just broke in three pieces when flung at him.

"And your stinking vampire sexiness!" I stomped my foot in anger. Edward smiled and looked at me in that irresistible way. You know what I'm talking about. The crooked smile and the eyelashes... ugh.

"And you're stupid stinking amazingness." Edward was walking towards me now.

"And your stinking vampire handsomeness." He was just a yard away from me now. He was coming closer all the time.

"You don't have room to talk. You made me go through the most horridness situations in my entire existence. All for what? So you can write a stupid article for a ridiculous magazine? I don't think so. How inhumane is that? That's practically torture."

Even though his words ripped at my heart, I was too stubborn to let it show.

"You were insensitive and insane! I thought I would go to Italy before the weeks end! But I couldn't do that to you... not my sweet human Bella." His voice went from harsh to lush and sexy. That look came in his eyes again. He was only a foot away from me now.

"And... and your stinking bronze sexy hair..." I continued, determined to stay mad, but failing miserably. "And... And your stinking designer buttoned shirts... and, and... your stinking vampire... eyes... and your stinking vampire... lips." I murmured 'lips' when mine were against his.

His arms wrapped around my back. Mine reached up and around his neck.

I've never been kissed before, (let alone being kissed by a vampire) but I know I was being spoiled. I can't possibly explain what it felt like. The emotions that ran through me were like live wire. My hands automatically knotted in his hair. Edward leaned into me. I pulled away only to take a breath. I held his head so that he couldn't pull back too. But his lips went to my jaw line. They moved side to side, to my ear and back down under my chin. The soft hair on my face prickled with the sensation. I mumbled his name and he answered me by moving back to my lips.

What seemed like hours later, I pulled back. "So what happens when you step out into the sun?"

--oo--oo--oo--oooo--ooooo--

"So... what are you thinking?" Edward whispered to me.. We were back in my house. He had just explained practically everything.

"About what?"

"About everything. About what I am."

"Hmmm... I think it's kind of ridiculous. But I can get used to it. But honestly I don't think it changes anything."

Edward wasn't expecting my reaction. "What? Explain please."

"Well, you're a vampire. Always was and always will be-"

"Actually I've only been a vampire for ninety years."

"OH... right. Well, we've been together before, why should it be different now. Well, I mean. I'll be different. I'll be myself. But... it doesn't change anything does it?"

"I guess not. And I would be eternally grateful if you could be yourself from now on."

"No problem." I sighed and rested my head against his cold hard chest. "Hey, if we are back together does that mean that you still have to go to Antarctica or where ever it is?"

Edward laughed. "How did you know about that?"

"Alice and Rose."

"Ah. Of course. Those little... mmm, so how long have you known?"

"Since Friday."

"Friday!? Wow... I feel so silly. So I guess you can write your article now?"

"Nope." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because... I can't. I can't write about how to dump a guy when I'm still with the guy I tried to dump!"

"It's a correspondence article. No one would ever know." Edward gave a wicked smile.

**A/N So how did I do guys? I know, it was completely opposite of what most of you were expecting. I did the best I could. I know it's probably a let down to all the anticipation... smiles apologetically **

**Someone gave me the idea of having Edward and Jake argue and have Bella eavesdropping... I forgot whom... but whomever it is you get an invisible trophy and invisible cash.**

**Everyone else who came up with something (or tried to come up with something) you all get an invisible medal. You all made my day.**

**One more chapter to go!! It's sort of the epilogue.**

**You guys rock!**

**- Rosalie**


	16. The Tenth Day

A/N Ugh

**A/N Ugh. This is the last chapter. I love it to deathums! It's one of my favourites! But it's all so sad. Oh well. One of the scenes was actually inspired by the movie but with the twist that only I can bring. Lol. I'm not conceted! **

**Anyway. If you loved this story stay tuned for my new story that I'll post once I get my other stories done. It's hilirious. I might post a little sampler of it on here when I get closer to posting it. Anyway… read on my readers, read on. - - -**

We were at the Cullen's house. It had been five days since we kissed behind my house. And everyday after that, it just gets better and better. Edward is the most unreasonable and selfless person. I can't possibly love him more then I already do. It seems like their can't be room in my heart to love anyone else.

But I love Alice and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper and I love Rosalie. It was awkward at first when I first met them. Not because they're vampires. Because, they used to think I was a crazy sick lunatic who was trying to kill their brother.

But after we talked some and played some Halo on their X-box 360 we were all best friends.

Jasper doesn't get as close. But I'm fine with that. He seems really cool. Alice on the other hand doesn't have any barriers. Rosalie keeps to herself most of the time. I think she's happier that waykeeping to herself.

Emmett is possibly the best brother a girl could ask for. He's friendly and annoying. Doesn't think and likes to make fun of people. Sounds like a brother to me.

Esme and Carlisle are the coolest parents ever! But you already knew that.

I never had much of a family. And these guys are the best family I could ever be a part of.

I got the full story of the bet that the Cullen's made. I wouldn't have understood it earlier. Edward scares people. They all do, but it's most obvious with Edward. He could never even suddenly appear in a doorway without making some poor girl pee in her pants. Edward would probably have been blushing when we were talking about this.

But anyway, it seems that I was the only one that didn't have some amenity towards him. That made me feel special. I wasn't scared with any of them. They seemed more normal than some of my human friends. (cough Jess cough)

Jacob left me alone. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want to come over to my house seeing as how at least one of the Cullen's were always over when I was home.

But right now. It is the tenth day since my first date with Edward. As I said before I'm over at their house. We are all sitting at the round poker table. As I sit next to my dear Edward, Jasper flicks out the cards. We are going to play Bull Shit.

Jasper explained how to play.

"Some one starts and puts down an ace. The next person is supposed to put down a two. Then three, four, five... and so on. When you put it down, it's face down and you have to say how many of that number you have. The object of the game is to have no cards. If you think someone is lying about how many cards they are putting down... you say bullshit. If the cards don't match up to what he says. Then he gets all the cards on the table. If the caller is wrong then that person gets all the cards in the stack."

"Edward is the reigning winner. But he cheats." Esme grins.

"I do not cheat mother. I can't help it if someone is about thinking what they put down. And I can just let it go. I believe in justice."

"That's still cheating. Alice can't even see if someone is bull-shitting. So... suck it up Edward. Maybe you should just leave." Rosalie suggested.

"No way. I can't help it."

"Oh, and were just going to let you win for the one hundred and twenty-seventh time?" Emmett whined like a baby.

I just sat in my chair grinning. A plan was forming in my mind.

"Let's just play." I spoke up, but when Edward wasn't looking I winked at Emmett.. 'I'll take care of this.' I spoke to Emmett with my eyes.

Alice has a grin plastered on her face.

We started playing. Carlisle started. He laid down an ace. Nobody bull-shitted him.

It was Emmett's turn next. But, before he could put his card down and say the number. I moved to Edward's lap and wrapped his arm around my waist. I then tilted my head up and started planting kisses along his neck.

Emmett put down his cards slowly and said the number. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was stunned. Rosalie was faster. She caught on to what I was doing.

When she put down her cards in less than two seconds, I turned my body so that my back was facing the table. My legs wrapped over Edward's and around the other side of the chair. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

Alice and Jasper had both put down their cards. Taking advantage.

I didn't even break from my current engagement to put down my two cards. Even though they weren't sixes, no one was going to bull-shit me when I was helping them. Edward couldn't even speak as one of my hands trailed down his chest. I don't think he was even breathing.

So I spoke for him. The hand that was trailing reached over to his arm and I pulled the cards out and randomly put three down.

"Bulls-shit!" Everyone yelled. A pile of cards flew and directly landed in the space of his lap that wasn't being smothered by me.

I looked into Edward's eyes. He looked a little annoyed. I didn't want to see that anymore so I closed my eyes and smashed my lips against his. His arms involuntarily wormed around me, holding me close. I looked into his eyes again. They looked hungry. Not so that I should be scared. It was lustful. So maybe I should be scared.

But the game wasn't over. Actually in the time that just passed the whole family went around. I put down three cards. No one called on me. Edward couldn't even move let alone play for himself.

He was supposed to put down Jacks. But I think I put down a two and a six.

"Bull-shit!" They all yelled.

Edward got another stack of cards added to his pile.

His hands twisted into my hair. The family played on. I think I heard Emmett yell.

"Six Aces."

They were going so fast now that I could barely hear them.

When it was my turn I just through down four cards and no one called me out. But they always called Edward.

I heard Rosalie say she had two fives. I yelled bull-shit. She got the whole stack. I still believe in playing fairly. Yea, and I'm the one straddling Edward.

They went so fast that at one point I looked down to throw my cards over my shoulder only to see that I didn't have anymore.

"I win! I don't have anymore. I'm done." I jumped up..

Alice started clapping and they all started laughing.

"Bull-shit." A low voice said behind me.

I looked to see Edward eye me in a playful lust. Next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. His hands knotted in my hair and his cold lips crushed on mine.

The rest of the family laughed even harder. I couldn't even breathe. I knocked something off the table trying to escape Edward's grasp.

He let me get a breath in and I looked over to see what fell. I looked back up to Edward and he smiled.

How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days: by I.M. Swan

I've lost a guy, and l don't know why. What went wrong? When I started writing this month's column, I wanted to commit the certain silly dating faux pas. What I didn't realize was that I was making the biggest mistake... I wasn't clingy enough.

Guys hate it when your being all clingy. They are also prone to confusion and later to giving up when you keep them on edge. One day you could be sweet and caring the next totally obnoxious. It makes them anxious and leaves them begging to break up with you.

I started out by being myself at the bar. The guy I didn't want to test on, pushed on me to date him.. What's a girl to do?

The first date we had was at a pizza parlor. He was very cordial and caring, I, on the other hand, was obnoxious and constantly changing moods. I almost had him. But that wouldn't do. So I backed off a little... until that night.

I walked into his house, (more like stomped into his house) and went completely nuts and _I_ actually broke up with _him_. Before I left he begged to have me back. I knew I had him twisted around my little finger.

On the third day, I tried being a dumb blonde. That didn't work out so well. I was annoying myself. So then I went into the bathroom and emerged as an OCD. While fun it didn't have more of an effect other than he was freaked out and wanting to go home and get away from me. It didn't push him over the edge.

The fourth day was most successful. I was being rude and uncaring. Distracted by everything but him. I was conceited and just bitchy. That had the most effect. I would have gotten him but I couldn't go any further.

Throughout the rest of the week I tried many ideas. I kept pushing and pushing. I almost had him. But, on the tenth day...

On the tenth day, I fell in love...


	17. not a chapter sorry

Okay I have good new

Okay I have good new. Bad news and Worse new.

Worse new is that this isn't another chapter to How to Lose a Vampire. Sorry. : (

Good news is that I've put up my disclaimer page for my new funny story. The Mafia.

Bad news is that I still won't be able to post the actual chapters for a while. But you guys can go ahead and story alert it. Actually please do. Wait hold on. Hmm…. I'm going to be mean. I actually have the first chapter in my documents page all ready to go… and I'll post it if I get what I think are enough story alerts or whatevers. I know I'm being super mean and doing what everybody else does. But think of it this way. If I wasn't doing this I wouldn't even put the first chapter up there for a couple of weeks. Well…. Hmmm I'm really debating this because even if I post the first chapter you guys are going to be left hanging for awhile… so would it be better to save the first chapter when I'm ready to work on it full time or give it to you now?

Geez I don't know… what would be the lesser of the evils?


	18. The END

UM…

UM…. I guess I didn't make this clear.

**The End.**

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed… Ugh. Fine. I'll do a little epilogue. A very little epilogue.-- geez you guys are so demanding. Enjoy! This is it. No more. -

"Well Bella." The old man said from behind his desk. "I like what you've written. I like your style. Though I have to ask. Did you really get this guy to dump you?" I blushed and held up my left hand.

"Yes. But he changed his mind." I beamed.

"I can see. I can see. Very well. He must have really changed his mind by the size of the rock. But anyway back to business." He looked back to the papers he was holding. "You seemed to have kept up some very good grades. Everything looks well. … I'll have to think about it." He put down my resume and looked at me.

"Okay. I've thought about it. You have the job." He gave a crinkly smile.

I tried to hold in my excitement and be polite, but I probably had the appearance of a shook up bottle of coke ready to pop. "Thank. You. I… thanks. Thank you so much. Mr. Fridley. Wow. Thank you." I was shocked to say the least. Even though Alice already told me I would get it. She's a party pooper sometimes. I like surprises. And she likes talking. I'm not about to stand in the way of a vampire. (Even though I do it all the time. Hypocrite)

"I. Um. Wow. I… I thanks. I thing I should go. Oh! - Um, when do you want me to start working?" I was going through my head my schedule for the next two weeks. Figuring out what I could clear or not.

Monday; dinner with parents. That could be rearranged if necessary. Tuesday; Spa with the girls. Hmmm couldn't be canceled. Wednesday; nothing going on there accept that night. Thursday; can't do Thursday. Getting married on Thursday.

"You can start on the Monday after next."

I was jumping up and down on the inside, but I managed to simply smile and say, "That will do." I was about to walk out the door but I turned back.

"Oh sir. What department will I be working with… strictly speaking?"

"You'll be working with Mrs. Diana on fashion and styles." He stated no looking at me.

I noticeably slumped. "Great. Perfect. Just what I wanted." I quietly groaned.

I didn't even know that World Today even had a glamour spot. Lucky me that I had to get it. Oh yes. How lucky I am.

"Is something wrong Ms. Swan?"

"No… I'm just thinking what I'm going to get out of doing this, this time."

"I don't think I follow you Ms. Swan. You'll work your way up. I garentee it. Why you might be in my spot some day."

"It's not like that sir. It's just... the last time I did a spot like this... I came out with a fiancée." Top that.

--

**THE END**

**For realz people**

(Oh and The Mafia's first chapter should be out sometime hopefully next week.)


	19. Sequel

**Okay guys. So most of you wanted a sequel... well guess what. Now there is! 13 Things I've Never Done, starts off at Bella's eve of her graduation where... well, your just going to have to read it. The prologue is the only thing up to just get people back on track. **

I**I know a lot of people said that the epilogue set up for a sequel... well not really... because nothing can top Edward. It's just impossible. But I am so excited about the sequel because it's awesomeness and it's very original and I didn't rely on anything other than my brain and SM amazing characters.**

**So If you liked or slightly enjoyed this story please read the sequel! Personally I think the 13 Things is going to be better (less painful lol).**

**Love you guys!**

**- Rosalie**


End file.
